


DEVOURED BY SHADOWS

by Rea22



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea22/pseuds/Rea22
Summary: As Rowena takes her vows, a strange new Cardinal is assigned to work in the Abbey. After their first devious encounter she decides to avoid the creep. However, by a twist of fate she ends up as his assistant. After her attempt to settle the account with him the situation spiral out of control. Who’s going to be a winner in this wicked game? Will they be strong enough to withstand the upcoming storm?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 75





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic.   
> It all started with that first chapter but eventually evolved into bigger story.  
> English is not my first language – I apologize in advance for all errors or unintentionally funny phrases (the Morrissey’s kind). If you find any part that needs revisiting I’ll be happy for your notice in comments. That also means that I won’t be able to post new chapters every week, it may take a bit longer. Sorry about that...

**Warning for the first chapter!**

**Dubious consent, “water sports” – if you are uncomfortable with this matter feel free to skip the chapter. Otherwise, enjoy!**

An eerie screech down the hallway made Rowena wiggle uncomfortably in her bed again. Usually during night time there was dead silence in the Abbey; occasionally interrupted by muffed moans. But tonight it seemed like the Clergy actually opened up the gates to the Pit.

Rowena let out a pissed off grunt and wrapped her pillow around her head to cover her ears; with literally no effect. She knew this would be a long night for her but thought so for the whole different reason.

Tomorrow morning she was meeting with Sister Imperator. That’s enough to make her heart rush and her stomach to drop. Moreover, Imperator would assign her for a new position within the Abbey. As a senior Sister she is obliged to partake in managing Clergy’s business here in the Abbey. Until now Sister Imperator was very secretive about her new mission for the Church and it made Rowena feel uneasy. And she’s starting tomorrow...After being awake for the whole night it surely won’t be a pleasant first day at a new job.

And it’s all because that stupid welcome party that somehow spiralled out of control.

This afternoon new member of higher Clergy arrived along with his Ghoul pack. All Siblings of Sin were gathered in the main hall to witness the official welcome ceremony for Cardinal Copia and his Ghouls. Sister Imperator announced that Cardinal will represent the Church and would become Papa Nihil’s successor. This statement made quite a few eyebrows to rise, yet Papa Nihil himself gave his blessing for this new Cardinal. Quite aware of a distrust and scepticism emanating from almost everybody in the room Copia accepted the blessing with a quiet “Thank you”; his fists clenched and his eyes fixed on the broken tile on the floor.

After the death of Papa Emeritus III Rowena knew the Church will have to come with a successor soon to ensure the stability and peace among the Clergy. Yet, this Cardinal? From what she’d seen he had very little from charisma and passion of the Third. During the ceremony he seemed like the quiet and pensive type. However, the welcome party for him and his Ghouls seemed pretty wild considering all that music and Ghouls’ screeches.

Rowena turned on her other side and looked out of her bedroom’s window. It seemed like it will be dawn soon; a clock sitting on her bedside table showed 3:44 a.m. She let out a deep sigh. She knew Ghouls were night creatures but this was ridiculous. Nobody in the Abbey could be able to sleep with all this mischief going on right outside their door.

It startled her when she heard Ghouls getting into a fight somewhere down the hallway – grunting and growling like a wild beasts with their claws rasping on marble floor. Rowena sat up in her bed with her eyes fixed on the door. Fortunately, the noises started to fade away as the Ghouls run to the other side of the Abbey.

They say Ghouls’ parties are pretty wild – it could go from 0 to 100 pretty quickly; a lot of fighting, a lot of sex, moreover, they seemed like they cannot quite handle alcohol. It brings up their most basic animalistic instincts. One older Sister once told her that one of these parties resulted in two bloody naked Ghouls sleeping in each other’s embrace in the middle of a completely destroyed chapel. The damage must’ve been terrible, but at least the morning service wasn’t so dull that day.

With that knowledge it was completely insane to consider going out. Yet Rowena knew she’ll have to. Her bladder couldn’t find a worse time to let her know about itself. She was thinking...the closest bathroom was down the hallway, somewhere where she had heard the Ghouls earlier. But now hall seemed quiet.

Slowly she got up from the bed and approached the door. She laid her ear on the rough surface and listened while holding her breath. Nothing; just muted music and distant demon screeches. It seemed like the Ghouls moved to the opposite side of the building. With her legs crossed Rowena sighed – Now or never.

The door creaked as she slowly opened it. She poked her head out to quickly inspect the empty corridor. It was completely dark with a few silver patches spilled on the floor as the remaining moon light crept trough tall windows. The distant noises got louder. She had to handle this quickly, no time for distraction. She grabbed her nightgown from a door rack and tied it tightly around her shivering body. Abbey’s hallways get really cold during night time. Rowena hesitantly stepped into the darkness.

She sneaked down the dark corridor. There was a common washroom around a corner. As she reached for a door handle she noticed a piece of paper adherent to the door’s surface. “Closed for maintenance – Please use the other bathroom on this level”.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me...” she whispered under her breath.

Another bathroom was down the mail hall next to the stairway. She wrapped her arms around her body to protect herself from the cold as she paced down the empty corridor. The pressure in her lower abdomen was almost unbearable.

As soon as she caught a glimpse of a dim lighted stairs Rowena overheard steps quickly approaching her. Her breath got hitched in her throat. With blind panic she started to run.

Only a couple of meters remained. Behind the door of the washroom she would be safe; even if it meant she had to stay there until morning. Her heart raced as she heard low growl behind her back. There was no doubt Ghouls were close, drunkenly wandering through the hallways and wreaking havoc.

Only a couple of leaps parted her from safety. Her eyes widened as she felt a sudden grip on her arm. Before she was able to react, this hand pulled her abruptly into the darkness beneath the stairway. She yelped as a firm body pressed her against the cold wall. Her struggles withered away as she’s seen those eyes. Her blood ran cold. For a second she thought she’s seeing a ghost. Those mismatched eyes; she had drowned in their gaze so many times before. But...they lacked the usual warmth. These were the eyes of a stranger...

Cardinal...That afternoon she hadn’t noticed he has the same mismatched eyes as Papa before him. That was strange. Well, she hadn’t had a chance to look at him properly before. She winced at the realization how close together they were now. It felt a little indecent. Yet Cardinal’s conversational tone didn’t suggest any kind of impropriety.

“What are you doing out of your bed, Sister? Tonight these hallways are haunted...well, more than usual, heh,” his breath was heavy and smelled like expensive wine.

“I...I’m sorry, your Eminence. I just...” as she struggled to justify herself a gaggle of Ghouls passed them, screeching and clawing at everything that moved.

Without breaking an eye contact Cardinal continued his scolding: “You see? It’s dangerous out there. You don’t want to get stuck in the middle of a Ghouls’ brawl. You’re way too...fragile,” with the last word he dragged his gloved finger along Rowena’s jaw line.

All the words she’d managed to muster to get out of this situation suddenly disappeared. Rowena wasn’t able to unbind her gaze from his eyes. It felt like she could drown in them any second. Silence enveloped them like a heavy cloak.

Who knows how much longer they would stay like this if Rowena’s body hadn’t reminded her why she was out of her bed in the first place. She wriggled uncomfortably in his embrace.

“Please Cardinal...I need...”

His clutch did not loosen up even for a little bit: “What is it you need, Sister? May I offer any kind of assistance?”

“No, not at all...” Rowena surely didn’t want the first conversation with this new Cardinal to be about her bodily functions. Yet it seemed like he hadn’t planned on letting her go any time soon. This was no time to play any stupid games.

“I need...the bathroom, over there.”

A spark of enlightenment seemed to wash over his face: “Oh, I see...”

Rowena thought that was it and tried to take advantage of a momentary weakening of his grip. The wicked grin that crept over his lips told her how wrong she was with her assumption. She felt his body lean even heavily on her.

His hot breath tickled her skin: “I’m not letting you go anywhere...Like I’ve said earlier, it’s too dangerous.”

“But...But there’s no Ghoul nearby...” Rowena protested.

Cardinal clicked his tongue in disagreement: “I’m not willing to risk it...” His brows furrowed in faked concern. It left Rowena speechless.

Before she could react his hand crept down her side to rest on her hip. His gloved fingers dug into her flesh. Rowena winced at the sudden sensation. The world ceased to exist for her. There was only the weight of his body against hers, his heavy breathing and his intense stare threatening to burn right through her soul. They were enveloped in darkness and silence.

She inspected his face as the scarce moonlight allowed. A hint of freckles peppered over his cheeks, manicured pencil moustache graced his top lip. His parted lips looked so plump, so soft...so kissable.

Like if he could read her mind he pressed them hungrily over her own. Rowena let out a surprised moan. She unknowingly parted her lips as an invitation. Cardinal didn’t hesitate for a split of a second and shoved his tongue in her mouth eagerly. His moustache tickled her a little and he tasted like wine. All those sensations swept over her and made her melt in his arms.

Emboldened by her response Cardinal let his hand wander further down to get under the hem of her nightgown. Only when he cupped Rowena’s crotch with his hand she managed to break free from his intoxicating kisses.

“Please, don’t...” Rowena felt a shiver run down her spine as Cardinal was drawing lazy circles around her clit with his finger.

“You don’t need to worry, my love...You’ve said you need a release. I’m here to assist you with that matter.” A wicked grin once again distorted his face. Rowena’s eyes widened with realisation.

“No...”

“Oh yes...” he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and buried his face in a crook of her neck. “Let go...for me...” he whispered breathlessly with his fingers slightly tickling Rowena through thin lacy fabric of her panties.

A feverish heat swept over her whole body, blush covering her cheeks. She fidgeted in his arms in another attempt to escape, futilely.

“I can’t...” she whined, tears threatening to spill over.

“Of course you can,” his lips grazing her earlobe with every syllable. “I won’t be mad; just relax...”

Rowena closed her eyes shut. She felt like fainting any second. It was unbearable. Every muscle in her body was uptight as a string. Cardinal was caressing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs with his gloved fingers and whispering encouraging words into her ear.

With panic she became aware that her body was slowly betraying her. She tried to clench her thighs but it was too late.

Cardinal let out a satisfied groan as the warm liquid coated his hand: “Good girl...”

Rowena buried her face into his shoulder with embarrassment. She felt defeated; all strength had left her body. She staggered as Cardinal pulled away to adjust his cassock.

She managed to gather enough courage to look into his eyes. As their gazes met Cardinal lifted up his hand still glistening with wetness and licked his fingers lewdly.

“Thank you, Sister,” he reached out for her hand to kiss it ceremoniously. “I truly enjoyed the time we’ve spent together.”

Though her faintness and humiliation Rowena managed to spit out: “Fuck you...”

Those two words hung heavy in the air between them. It seemed like Rowena had excommunicated herself from the Church forever. You don’t spit out words like these on the members of higher Clergy. Yet in her growing rage it didn’t matter to her.

Cardinal’s features slowly melted into contented smirk. Without any other word he stepped out and disappeared into the darkness.


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena meets Imperator in the morning. She gets some unsettling news.

In the morning it all seemed like a dream. Although Rowena doubted her sleeping brain would be able to come up with something this crazy. A small pile of discarded clothing lying on the floor served as an evidence of her nightly encounter with Cardinal Copia. She cringed at the memory.

No matter what happened last night – she had to get up and prepare herself for the morning meeting with Sister Imperator. She didn’t want to risk being late.

As she was sitting by her dressing table her thoughts wandered off to the Cardinal again. Most certainly she won’t trust a first impression ever again. Shy? Pensive? Maybe on the surface. Yesterday she got to know a part of his personality she’d never thought of seeing. It felt reasonable to try to stay as far from him as possible. Even the senior Siblings of Sin didn’t get to deal with the members of higher Clergy too often; mostly they supervised younger Siblings. It didn’t seem hard to effectively avoid him.

She wandered through Abbey’s hallways still lost in her own thoughts. Halls were still silent and empty. It was only 7:30 in the morning. Most of the Church members didn’t wake up before 8:30 a. m. The Abbey would usually come to life around 9 a. m. Only Sister Imperator seemed to be an early bird. And she would never adapt to anybody’s sleep schedule.

Rowena’s meeting was set up on 7:45 a. m. After the time she’d spent here Rowena had known every hallway, every staircase and every turn by heart. It took her only a few moments to reach Sister Imperator’s office. She sat down on a cold wooden bench by the door and waited. She fidgeted her fingers in her lap nervously. She felt like a little kid called up to Principal’s office.

Exactly at 7:45 a. m. the door opened with silent click.

Sister Imperator stepped out in her whole intimidating glory. “Good morning, Rowena.”

“Good morning, Sister Imperator,” she replied with a quivering voice.

Without any other word Sister Imperator stepped aside to let Rowena in.

Imperator’s office was one of the most impressive Rowena had an opportunity to step in. It is an enormous space filled with filing cabinets and bookcases. The documents encompassing decades of Church’s history were all stored there. Every clergyman, every new Sibling, every ritual, every Ghoul’s summoning, every decision ever made...And as a mythical Sphinx Sister Imperator is there to guard these secrets.

On the other side of the room by a beautiful stained glass window there is massive black mahogany table. That morning it was covered with various documents and office supplies but there was obvious system to this mess.

Rowena waited politely until Imperator settled herself behind the table and then sat down in an armchair on the opposite side of the desk.

“Rowena, I must congratulate you on finishing your studies. However, becoming an older Sister of Sin brings you new responsibilities.”

“I’m prepared to serve the Church and the Clergy,” Rowena recited one part of her vow. Imperator seemed pleased with this answer. She leaned back into her chair, folded her hands on her chest and scanned Rowena with her stone cold eyes.

“Do you know Cardinal Copia?”

That name made Rowena’s blood run cold in her veins. She took a deep breath to fight off a blush slowly creeping over her cheeks. She cleared he throat: “I saw him yesterday; during the welcome ceremony.”

"Good...” Imperator exclaimed. “In the past weeks Cardinal expressed his will to gain more control over Church’s affairs. Especially those related to the Ghost project. Now he will become the main person behind all marketing. Considering the education you obtained before joining our Church Papa have decided you’ll assist Cardinal with these matters...”

Rowena froze in her seat unable to react.

NO no no nonononono....

After few seconds Imperator grew impatient waiting for any kind of response. With a frown which was more of irritated one than of worry she asked: “Is everything alright? I assume you did not expect this kind of work...”

“No, I did not...But I’ll do my best, you can count on me. Don’t worry...”Rowena blurted out. She even managed to fake a smile thought she felt like a hungry Bulldog was chewing on her guts.

Rest of the meeting was like a white noise to her. Imperator went on and on with her rant about Rowena’s new responsibilities, her obligation to make Cardinal feel welcomed in the Abbey and to help him execute his vision to effectively spread the word of Satan. Rowena sat there absolutely zoned out desperately trying not to crumble down with panic.

She’ll have to work with that creep? About eight hours a day? That’s fucking unbelievable...

She made sure to express her gratitude to Sister Imperator and bowed her way out of her office.

It was 8:17 a. m.; still too early to start working. If it was an option she would postpone the start of this work day as much as possible. Right now she had about forty minutes to grab something to eat.

Rowena felt like she had a knot instead of a stomach. She sat down in a dining hall only with cappuccino and plain brioche. She doubted she would be able to eat anything else. She picked on her breakfast lost in her thoughts.

She managed to snitch one of the most prominent jobs within the Church yet she felt devastated. This was her dream; she had devoted her life to spread His gospel. But why it has to be Copia? He ruined  
it for her! He had no right to treat her the way he did last night. She felt a warm wave of embarrassment wash over her at the memory.

As she was taking another sip of a creamy coffee an idea occurred to her – Cardinal probably didn’t see her properly. She was just another Sister of Sin to him. The only possible option for her was to try to play it cool and pretend like nothing happened. She prayed to the Dark Lord the Cardinal won’t remember her or at least will have enough decency to play along with her. That way it may work...

Only a few minutes remained until 9 o’clock. Time to go.

Before her departure Sister Imperator handed her two documents. One officially assigned her to work with Cardinal Copia; validated by Papal sigil. The other contained the information of Cardinal’s usual weekly schedule, where to find his office and personal quarters. 

It seemed like he was assigned the office in the old West wing of the Abbey near the Old chapel.

During the reign of Papa Emeritus II the Clergy made a decision to build a new bigger chapel as a result of an increasing number of new worshippers. It was the first big boom for Church in its modern history. However, the construction took some time and the chapel was decorated mostly during the reign of Papa Emeritus III. That meant only one thing – luxury, grandeur and extravagance everywhere. The Old chapel was pretty modest in comparison. It was no longer suitable for big masses and rituals. Now it served as a place for an individual prayer, smaller rituals and summonings. 

Rowena always liked the Old chapel better. It was always dim lighted, warm and somehow cozy; even despite hard pews. It made her feel welcomed. If she had more time she would definitely stop there to meditate and ask for courage. However, it was already 9:02 when she passed the chapel door.

“Great,” she thought to herself,”first day and I’m late.”

There it was, finally – at the end of a short narrow corridor there was heavy wooden door with a small silver plate next to it that simply said “Cardinal C. Copia”. Maybe, sometime Rowena would ask him what the “C” stands for.

She lifted her shaking hand and knocked firmly on the office door. For a few seconds there was nothing but an echo resounding through the empty hallways. Rowena was holding her breath unknowingly. As she was lifting her hand to knock again she heard subdued “Come in”. She exhaled shakily and reached for the doorknob with her sweaty palm.

Cardinal, wearing his more casual black cassock, was sitting by his desk already buried in paperwork. His office was much smaller than Imperator’s, yet even he could boast about the most impressive book collection. There was a small dark red sofa near the door with a few books lying there cast aside for later. Copia sat in front of a big stained glass window. Only decorations in the room were two medieval woodcuts. On the right side of the window The four horsemen of the Apocalypse and to the left side The Whore of Babylon; both from Dürer’s Apocalypse.

Rowena stood still by the door as he was scribbling furiously over some document, mumbling silently as he placed his stamp in the bottom right corner. It was when he put the document aside when he finally lifted up his eyes to inspect the visitor.

Their eyes met. Rowena’s nails were digging into her palms as she tried to remain calm; failing miserably.

“Sister...” Cardinal breathed out and an indecipherable mix of emotions washed over his features. It took him only a split of a second to regain his composure.

“Please, have a seat...” he said in his well-trained customer care voice.

Rowena obeyed not capable to squeeze out any word, her cheeks burning. Why she have to be so awkward? Why now? She was so angry earlier; she hoped it would help her to deal with this better. Yesterday she had lost her respect for Copia, no matter his status. Rowena despised him. Yet there she sat like a tremulous mess under his gaze. She hated herself for that.

Copia folded his gloved hands on his desktop and with the most regretful expression mumbled: “I know why you are here, Sister.”

Rowena sat across from him, wringing the documents from Sister Imperator in her sweaty palms, saying nothing. 

Copia sighed and continued: “What happened last night...there is no excuse for that. I got carried away after yesterday’s celebration. I hope we will settle this as friends and forget my misdemeanour which I regret deeply...” He looked up to Rowena with his puppy sad eyes trying so hard to look regretful.

The sight brought out a timid smile on Rowena’s lips. Oh Satan, this man sucked at apologies, even the fake ones.

“I’m not here for an apology...” she explained.

Copia straightened his back, his now steely cold eyes digging into her own. “Then why are you here?” He stiffened ready to withstand her rage or blackmail attempts. Yet secretly, he really had to admit he messed up big time...

Rowena handed him the credential letter from Imperator: “I’ve met with Sister Imperator this morning. She said Papa had assigned me to be your assistant. I should be helping you with marketing – for the Church and Ghost project as well.”

Cardinal looked so shocked like she had slapped him in the face, lips parted and eyes widened. His gaze zoned out as he tried to process it. It all lasted only for a split of a second yet it made Rowena feel really good to bewilder him like that. At least some vengeance after last night.

Copia finally noticed the document she was holding out to him and snatched it from her grip to quickly go through the text. His face turned red as he grew angrier with every sentence. He clearly wasn’t aware he’s getting an assistant, moreover not being able to pick one himself. There was Papal sigil on the letter; arguing with Sister Imperator would be pointless. He thought as Nihil’s successor they would spare him this kind of bullshit but apparently he was wrong. His silent rage slowly melted into resignation.

“So,” Rowena’s voice brought him back from his own thoughts. “When do we start?”


	3. -  3  -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena is getting used to working with Copia. They're both preparing for the upcoming Convention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot, things will get more steamy on the Convention ;)

Cardinal Copia didn’t expect he will have to share an office with a co-worker. There was no place for Rowena there. After some heated discussion about room equipment and its setting she got his permission to get some small table and chair for her to work by. It was placed next to his own desk by a big bookshelf. Rowena didn’t have much space there but she didn’t complain. This arrangement took her a few hours of persuasion; definitely she wasn’t fond of an idea of Cardinal ranting about a perfect order his office is in once again.

After a few hours spent working together she came to the conclusion that Cardinal actually had never had an assistant before. He was used to working alone. He saw her as an inconvenience, not help. It took him about a week to trust her enough to actually let her do something. He let her manage his itinerary, work related mail and invoices.

Rowena had experience with this kind of administrative work; she made sure to resolve every issue as soon as possible, to pay their bills on time and asked for his input only if necessary. Thanks to Rowena he could pursue his work without taking care of some stupid paperwork. Despite the fact he was still a pain in the ass; reviewing her work and calling her out on every minor mistake.

Her new job had another unpredicted consequence – a significant number of random Siblings tried to lure out any information about this new Cardinal from her. Initially she spoke honestly; how withdrawn yet hardworking he was. But soon she grew tired of these questions and if anyone approached her with that again she would tell him to fuck off.

However, there was still one very persistent Sister – her friend Chloe. She loved gossip; no matter how many times Rowena had told her to leave her alone.

“I really don’t understand why you are so obsessed with him,” Rowena exclaimed during their lunch together.

“He’s new here; moreover he’s the second most powerful man in the Clergy. You know what they say – power is sexy,” Chloe smiled meaningfully. 

Rowena rolled her eyes: “Then go ahead; you have my blessing. Just a little warning – he’s a dick.”

“I have no interest in him...but some Siblings say he’s cute.”

“He’s everything but cute, trust me...” Rowena chuckled.

“You’re so ungrateful,” Chloe scolded her playfully. “You can’t imagine the number of Siblings who would love to be in your place next Saturday.”

A cold finger of anxiety ran down Rowena’s spine. The Convention.

In the nearby city is taking place a huge gathering of representatives from the most prominent Satanic sects. Including the Church of Ghost, of course. As Papa Nihil’s successor the Cardinal was commissioned to represent the Church. He was preparing himself for weeks. Rowena even helped him with book searches for his speech. 

A few days ago when they both stayed in the library after opening hours to pursue their research he asked her to accompany him on the Convention. It came so suddenly she thought she was hearing things at first. When she turned to him with puzzled look he casted down his eyes and begun to explain that organizers sent two invitations and since he’s not interested in spending an evening with Sister Imperator he decided to ask her instead. Something about his crouched posture and fake nonchalant tone reminded her about the time her first teenage boyfriend asked her to prom. Rowena couldn’t help it and felt the same amount of angst and excitement as back then when she finally agreed.

Cardinal’s face lit up like Christmas lights; just for a second before he hid it behind yet another book. He would never admit it but he was terrified of going there on his own. He doesn’t really like big events like this. Ghost rituals were different. He was enveloped in the soothing shell of music; if he needed he would close his eyes and make everyone disappear. He was in control. But the Convention was completely different business. Too many strangers and what was even worse too many old acquaintances. It almost felt like a school reunion.

Asking old Nihil to accompany him was out of question. He wasn’t in a good health; moreover Copia had some self-respect. It would be seen as a sign of weakness. He needed to step out of Nihil’s shadow. An idea to ask Sister Imperator seemed even more absurd. Who would want to spend the whole evening with her anyway? He wanted to stay as far from her inspecting sight as possible. If he would screw something up during the Convention it would be better if Imperator wasn’t present.

The only logical conclusion was to ask Rowena. No one would question his decision; she was his assistant after all. When she had accepted his invitation he felt a heavy weight lifted from his heart.

Despite the unfortunate start of their professional relationship they got along pretty well. Rowena was hardworking and considerate. For most of the days they would work together in comfortable silence. And he likes it that way. He was never the type for small talk. However if there was a need to discuss something work related it felt like something unspoken was still hanging between them. The original awkwardness was gone but it still felt off to be in her presence. Sometimes he caught himself peeking at her from behind his reading glasses trying to decipher her thoughts. It seemed like she has an invisible wall around herself; like a shimmering haze to keep her distant, not wanting to let him in. 

However, next Saturday he would put an end to this. The ambiguity of their relationship was driving him crazy. Indulging in his own clever intrigue he had no idea Rowena had very similar plan arising in her mind.


	4. -  4  -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena and Cardinal Copia are on their way to the Convention. Rowena meets Aether; the leader of Copia's pack. They are preparing for the big evening - a hint of anticipation is hanging in the air.

An annoying beeping of her alarm clock ripped Rowena out of her dreams. She reached out with her eyes barely open to silence that damned device. 5:15 in the morning, Saturday. Every one of the Siblings was free on weekends, but not her. And Cardinal, of course. This bloody Convention...

Rowena usually didn’t oppose doing extra work but if it required getting up early in the morning she would snarl at everybody for the whole day. She had enough self-reflection to admit she’s insufferable in mornings. 

She took a quick shower to wash away the fatigue. She had already packed yesterday – just some pyjamas, toiletries and a long formal Sister of Sin robe for the evening. She put on a little make-up so she didn’t look like a zombie anymore and rushed to the front gate of the Abbey.

Before the door there was a black car with tinted windows already waiting. A Ghoul was leaning against the driver’s door drinking coffee from a paper cup and watching the sunrise. Rowena saw only his back but it seemed like he was the tall Ghoul she had seen Copia talking with several times before – the leader of his Ghoul pack, Aether. He'd mentioned that name a few times.

Cardinal was loading his baggage into the car trunk with Sister Imperator standing behind his crooked back and reminding him of the importance of this whole mission. It seemed like Cardinal paid her only a little attention.

“Good morning,” Rowena murmured.

All three faces turned to her.

“Sister!” Copia called with a smile so sweet it could not be absolutely genuine. Honestly, he would be happy about anything that would put an end to Sister Imperator’s lecture. Coincidently it was Rowena’s arrival which liberated him from Imperator’s snare. His own anxiety about the event was more than enough.

“I’ll take care of this for you,” he told as he was leaning in for her bag. Rowena handed it to him with quiet “Thank you” and headed to collapse into the backseat of the car.

She couldn’t hide her surprise when she noticed a small plate with breakfast sitting on the middle seat – some sweet pastry, fruit and two cups of coffee. She certainly didn’t order this; Copia must have. She was his assistant; how she didn’t think of this? It’s a part of her job after all...

While she was hypnotizing the small tray with food and got lost in her thoughts Cardinal managed to reassure Sister Imperator to the extent she actually let them leave. Copia bogged down into his seat in the back of the car with a deep sigh and tapped Aether’s shoulder. He drove them off the Abbey’s grounds with gravel spraying from beneath the tires. 

As soon as they arrived to the county road Rowena leaned against the window to try to steal some more minutes of sleep.

“You haven’t touched your breakfast,” Copia stated while straightening his cassock.

“I didn’t order anything from the kitchen. I wasn’t sure if it’s meant for me too...” Rowena murmured. She wouldn’t admit she was eyeing the pastry hungrily over last five minutes.

With a gentle smile Cardinal took both coffees from the holder and handed one to her: “Cappuccino, one sugar. Is that right?”

“Yes...” Rowena agreed with a slight astonishment. It looked like he paid her more attention during their work time than she previously thought. She took the cup hesitantly.

“You can have some pastry too. If I eat all of this alone I’ll need a bigger cassock soon...” Copia remarked looking genuinely worried. Rowena tried to hide her giggle by taking a small sip of her coffee. 

She took one croissant with vanilla filling and contentedly watched the deep forest pass by her car window. A pleasant silence filled the car. Aether was driving them safely on the empty roads and Copia was sipping on his coffee with his head leaned against the head rest.

“Oh, shit. I almost forgot...” he exclaimed suddenly startling everyone in the car. He lifted up himself in his seat and fished in his pockets. After a small struggle he pulled out a thick envelope and handed it to Rowena. With puzzled look she took it from his grasp and inspected its contents. There was a ridiculous amount of money. Copia spoke before she had a chance to articulate her question.

“I spoke with Sister Imperator yesterday. These events...honestly it’s mostly about image. We have to make good impression.”

Rowena lifted her eyes from the money and met with Cardinal’s gaze. He continued: “I asked her for some more funding for you to buy something more appropriate for the evening. Dress, shoes, jewellery, anything...” he smiled waiting for her response.

Yet Rowena was left speechless.

Copia reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly: “Don’t worry – Aether here will take you shopping.” Ghoul turned his head to flash a wide smile to her: “Hey!”

“Could you please pay attention to the driving?” Copia suggested abruptly and turned back to Rowena. “Will you do that?...For me?”

Rowena managed to get over the initial shock: “But...it’s too much money,” she frowned.

Copia chuckled: “You don’t have to spend everything. Just please keep the receipts otherwise Sister Imperator will kill us both.”

Rowena finally melted and let a smile wash over her face. It turns out this afternoon might be more fun than just sitting in a hotel room. She was excited she would get to see more of the city. She squeezed back Copia’s hand that she was still holding and mumbled: “Thank you.”

“No need for that,” Copia waved his hand dismissively. “But promise me one thing...” He looked deep into Rowena’s curious eyes. 

“What is it, Your Eminence?” she inquired.

He leant over to her; his breath tickling the sensitive skin of her neck as he breathed out: “You will leave all those fuckers in awe...”

\- - - - - - - -

As suspected, the day turned out great. Copia needed to attend to some other business on the other side of the city leaving Rowena and Aether to explore the town.

First thing they did was grab some lunch. With some help from Rowena’s smartphone they found a nice small restaurant in the city centre. Rowena wore some casual clothes and blended quite well with the crowd. But Aether on the other hand...he was wearing the usual black suit and silver mask. This alone earned him some puzzled looks from passersby. Yet they turned into looks of horror anytime someone spotted the long black tail flicking around his calves.

Rowena had some pasta and Aether ordered a rare steak with no side dish. She kind of expected him to grab on the meat with his hands and tear it with his sharp teeth with blood and gravy spilling everywhere. To her relief, he reached for the cutlery and acted all distinguished. He seemed to be really well-adjusted for a Ghoul.

They talked during their lunch – about new Church gossip, band practise and members of his Ghoul pack. He was summoned 17 years ago when Copia became Cardinal to be his guardian Ghoul. Over the years their pack grew to seven members. And they were all so excited to take up the Ghost project.

Not that Rowena was curious or something but on a few occasions she tried to turn the conversation to Copia. She asked about his past, when he joined the Church, which parish he came from but with no luck. Every time she mentioned him Aether managed to avoid the question completely and changed the subject. After a few attempts she let it go. Aether was obviously uncomfortable. Rowena concluded Copia had probably spoken with Aether earlier and forbid him from telling her anything. Maybe he was afraid Aether would spill all his dirty little secrets but this absolute Copia-ban was ridiculous. Whatever...

After lunch they took up their mission and found their way into the most luxurious shopping district in the city. They looked around a few boutiques but with no luck. Aether followed her everywhere uncomplaining; actually she had to cast him out as he tried to sneak into a changing cabin with her once. When the situation started to get hopeless she finally found the perfect dress. Nothing too ornate; just a simple body-fitting black dress with a low neckline, long sleeves and high slit on the side. The fabric was soft and smooth and fit her curves just perfectly. As she stepped out of the changing cabin Aether didn’t know where to look and failed to vocalize any kind of actual opinion. That moment she knew she’d found a winner. After that she grabbed some black stilettos and nude stockings to complete the look. 

To celebrate their successful dress-hunt they stopped to get some coffee and then headed back to the hotel. It was 4 p.m. Still too early to prepare for the evening yet Rowena was too excited to take a nap or actually watch TV. Instead she decided to take a long hot shower.

She was only Copia’s escort yet she felt that familiar bite of nervousness in her stomach. She comforted herself she’s only expected to accompany him and look nice – no speeches, no ritual work, no duties. Just small talk and drinks at the bar. Maybe it wasn’t the Convention but him...they usually spoke only about work-related things. And with the topic of the Convention – Carnal desires and lust and importance of satisfactory sex-life for human wellbeing – it’s going to be even more awkward. Her thoughts wandered to the memory of the night they’d met. She wiped away water running into her eyes and pushed it back into the bottom of her mind. She should stay focused and make sure to make good impression tonight. There is nothing personal about this event, it’s not a date or something...it’s pure business. And she’s expected to act like it.

Rowena stepped out of the shower; a bit calmed and determined to handle this with grace. To boost her confidence she decided to go for a bolder look tonight; clear skin, cat eyeliner and deep red lipstick. She didn’t have the patience to create any fancy hairstyle so she let her dark hair fall over her shoulders in loose waves. She was kind of going for a Morticia Addams’ look; what better occasion there might be for this than a satanic convention? And as she was inspecting herself in the mirror she had to admit this Femme fatal style quite suited her.

As the 7 p. m. approached she slipped into the dress and waited restlessly eyeing the clock every ten seconds. Even though the three small knocks on her door startled her. She opened.

It was him. He wore his formal red cassock and biretta. Red suited him so well. Black make-up around his piercing eyes looked perfectly neat. His lips parted, eyes digging into her like he was seeing her for the first time ever. 

“Sister,” he gasped letting his eyes roam all over her savouring every curve under the silky black fabric. 

“Good evening, your Eminence,” Rowena replied feeling the warm tingle in her cheeks. She wanted to make him gawp at her but his expression pleased her more than she was willing to admit.

Embarrassed of his shameless staring Cardinal cleared his throat and offered her an arm: “Shall we?”


	5. -  5  -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big event is finally here. Rowena know she must be cautious as she gets to see another part of Copia's personality that's somehow...charming. To Cardinal's annoyance they get to meet the old friend of his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's mentioned Shostakovich’s Waltz No. 2 - you can listen to it. While I wrote that part I have this one particular version in my mind: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkTvU8MO9l8  
> Enjoy!

Rowena felt like she had walked straight into a pop-culture satanic cliché. The decorations, eerie classical music, smell of incense... The event hall was packed with people; most of them wearing black and looking like they could have played extras in Rosemary’s Baby. Majority of attendees were ancient. Well, not like Nihil but certainly older than Copia. Looking at all those noble old men and gracious aged ladies made Rowena thankful she had him to make her company tonight. She definitely felt out of place here. 

Lovely old grannie gave them an evening schedule and showed them to their seats. Cardinal looked so aristocratic and self-confident as they strutted to their table. Yet when they were seated Rowena noticed Cardinal taking a quick nervous sip from his glass of water. For a second she felt an urge to touch his shoulder and whisper something encouraging but she stopped herself. She won’t fell for this wounded-puppy act again. Instead, she took the evening schedule to inspect it more thoroughly. Copia’s speech was scheduled at 20:15 p. m. That gave them about an hour for a drink and obligatory social mingle.

Meanwhile another guest arrived to their table. On the other side of Copia sat this old lady; long ashy gray hair tied up in a neat bun, gentle smile curving her lips as she was leaning close to him to chat. She chattered seemingly without any need to breathe – how excited she was about the event, how her recently deceased husband was also a believer, which prominent guests in the room she knew personally...Over the last few weeks Rowena learnt to read Copia’s body language and his discomfort was clearly visible. Yet he was doing his best to be nice; smiling nervously and nodding occasionally while the lady continued with her chitchat addressing him “darling” a few times. Rowena stared blankly on the text listening to their conversation trying to hide an occasional giggle.

Fortunately for Cardinal another attendee appeared by their table and the old gossiper aimed her attention to a newcomer. Almost immediately she felt a barely there caress on her shoulder: “Would you like a drink before the start?”

Rowena finally tore her eyes from the schedule. She wasn’t quite thirsty but Cardinal surely looked like he needed one. They got up simultaneously; Rowena took his arm and let him guide her to the bar.

The bartender noticed them almost immediately – it was hard to overlook the bright red cassock in the sea of black. And the man dressed in that colour surely looked too important to be ignored.

“We’ll have Pinot Noir, two glasses...Thank you.” 

The bartender was already headed to the wine cooler when Rowena decided to stop him: “Only one glass. I’ll have whiskey on the rocks. Thank you.” Bartender nodded and left to prepare their drinks.

In the big mirror behind the bar Rowena noticed an amused smile playing about Copia’s lips. Before she could stop it she snapped: “What?”

Copia faced her cautiously yet still with that stupid grin: “I just...I didn’t think you were a whiskey kind of girl.”

Rowena chuckled: “What does that even mean?”

Cardinal’s smile faded a little: “Nothing...ehm, just a silly thought.”

In the next second their drinks appeared before them - a wide whiskey glass for her and the whole bottle of wine and a tall glass for Cardinal. Copia let the bartender pour him a glass, inspecting the colour and the scent before taking a small sip. Clearly satisfied he nodded and waved the bartender away.

“I didn’t mean to...Of course you can drink anything you want. I just thought you would drink some wine with me. This one has fruity tones; I believe you would like it...” Copia’s voice was steady and calm yet his fingers fidgeted with a stem of his glass restlessly; eyes focused on their movement.

Rowena wiggled on her barstool. “Maybe you’re right. I should definitely have some...”

“Really?” Copia glanced at her shyly. She couldn’t count the times he looked upon her like this before yet his smoky eyes made her feel weak again in the most pleasant ways. Uncomfortably aware of the skin showing through the high slit of her dress she changed the position slightly and cleared her throat: “You definitely shouldn’t drink all of this alone – remember what happened last time...”

For a second Copia seemed confused but then realization hit him like a truck. His head dropped between his shoulders, eyes fixed on his wine glass and a slightest shade of pink tinted his ears. But the mirror betrayed him and Rowena noticed his mischievous grin hidden behind the glass.

“So I guess you are still mad at me...” his voice was toneless waiting how the situation will unwind; not willing to spill any more apologies so easily like the last time.

Rowena sipped on her drink: “I wouldn’t say I’m mad at you...But you know what they say; forgive but never forget.”

Copia dared to flash her a shy smile: “I agree with your stance; I would feel the same...”

Out of nowhere appeared a tall man dressed in black episcopal vestments and jovially punched Cardinal in the back so he almost choked on his wine.

“Copia! I would never imagine seeing you there...moreover in the company of such a beautiful creature.” Bishop eyed Rowena lewdly. He seemed a few years older than Copia, his hair and goatee were salt and pepper gray and from behind his small glasses he was undressing her with a pair of pale blue eyes. Rowena shook away a wave of nausea and faked a smile.

Copia rose from his seat to face him; eyes steely cold and sweet contemptuous smile on his lips: “She has a name, you know?”

Bishop continued without noticing Copia’s menacing tone: “You should introduce us then!”

Copia contemplated for a second and then obliged with a sigh: “Bishop Salvaggi, this is Sister Rowena, my assistant. Rowena, this is Bishop Salvaggi from the Rome diocese.” Rowena did a small curtsy and turned to Copia: “The Church has a diocese in Rome?”

“Of course, my love!” Bishop called out amusedly. “Better keep the enemy close...” 

Rowena raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask any further. 

“So, Copia,” Bishop continued leaning to the bar. “In the name of all things unholy, how did you get such a beautiful assistant? What a waste...You seemed to be interested only in old liturgical books during our Seminary years if I remember correctly.”

Copia looked like he would erupt in any second. Every word Bishop had said was like a drop of venom spilled only to irritate him. Rowena put her hand on his arm to stop him before he would do something he would regret later.

“You two went to the Seminary together?” she asked.

Cardinal answered without breaking the eye contact with Bishop who’s contended smirk slowly started to infuriate Rowena as well: “Bishop Salvaggi is few years older. I remember him being a good friend of our beloved Papa Emeritus III during Seminary...”

“Oh, Sister...You should’ve seen the parties...” for a moment a dreamy haze coated Bishop’s eyes. Then he turned his attention to Rowena reaching for her arm and whispering to her like an old friend telling a secret: “However, Copia here didn’t seem interested in this kind of leisure. Most of the time you could’ve find him in the library alone with his books. I swear to our Lord, he had definitely sneaked some of them into his bed too...” His face lit up with amusement like he had told the best joke. 

Rowena looked at Cardinal tensely awaiting his reaction. His face was almost as red as his cassock yet when he spoke his voice was unexpectedly calm: “You remember that correctly, Bishop. During my studies my dorm bed was empty most of the time, books being my only companions. However, they proved to be very useful – they helped me get to the position I’m holding now. Maybe you should try reading one from time to time too, Bishop...” The way Copia spited the last word bore a clear message. Salvaggi was lost for words, his mouth hanging open and face turning ruddy. Rowena quickly broke out her hand from his grip and exchanged a sly smile with Cardinal. 

“Now please excuse us – I promised Rowena a dance.” Rowena took his arm and they left flustered Bishop at the bar. When they were at safe distance Cardinal broke into a shy smile. Rowena couldn’t help it and felt her heart skip a beat at the sight. 

Copia stopped at the edge of the dance floor and broke the silence between them: “I suppose you think I said that to get away from that...prick...but I really meant it. May I have this dance?” He extended his hand to her and waited looking at her hopefully. No matter how flattered she was she also felt a sting of panic in her gut: “I would really like to...but it’s a few years since I went to a ball, I forgot the steps I guess...”

With calming smile Copia reached for her hand, placed his other palm gently at the small of her back a lead her to the dance floor: “You don’t have to worry, my dear. I’ll lead.”

The string quartet played Shostakovich’s Waltz No. 2; there were only two other dancing couples. Rowena felt the eyes of the whole room resting on them and shivered. Copia turned her around and held her in the dance posture, the hand on her back gently pulling her close. She looked up to him. He seemed completely calm, ignoring anyone else in the room. His eyes were fixed solely on her drinking in every feature of her face with almost pious awe. His piercing eyes, subtle music and gentle rhythm of the dance hypnotized her. 

Rowena felt weightless in his arms. Their bodies moved perfectly in sync; his grip firm but tender. His moves were smooth and elegant, confident in every step, every pirouette. It left her completely astounded.

“Where did you learn to dance like that?” she couldn’t help herself asking.

Copia smiled humbly while secretly rejoicing in ego-stroking. “Just another hobby Bishop Salvaggi would probably mock me for...”

Before she had a chance to reply one of the event staff came up to them and greeted Copia: “Good evening, Cardinal. I’m sorry to interrupt you but we’re starting in a few minutes. Please follow me so you could prepare for your speech.”

Copia nodded in response and pulled Rowena close, lifting up her hand to kiss it: “I have to go now...” His voice quivered almost imperceptibly.

“I am sure you will blow them all away...especially Salvaggi,” Rowena smiled. “I’ll be waiting for you.”


	6. -  6  -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cardinal's speech they decide to leave the crowded hall and celebrate the successful evening. However, the night won't end as Copia planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut again. Enjoy!

As soon as the moderator called out Copia on the stage Rowena tensed up in her seat. She almost felt like it was her who was in the spotlight. However, all doubts were gone after the first few minutes. Copia was confident, funny and managed to capture an attention of everyone in the room.

Rowena had helped him with some research and even edited few passages so she already knew most of the text. Yet when she heard him recite it passionately, explaining the relation between traditional organized religions and sexual oppression of individual, so heated up about the subject she couldn’t tear her eyes off of him. It was like magic – when he stepped on the stage he was in his element, commanding the audience with such nonchalance. They were all hanging on his every word. And so did Rowena.

He thanked the audience and the whole room erupted in applause. He received it with head humbly bowed down and scuttled away from the spotlight to free up space for another speaker.

Rowena didn’t see him coming. Just felt his gloved hand on her shoulder as he was settling down by their table. They exchanged smiles.

“So, what do you think?”

“You did great! If Imperator were here, I’m sure you would leave her open-mouthed.”

Copia tilted his head and grinned: “Cheap flattery – that doesn’t suit you.”

Rowena giggled and punched him playfully in his arm: “It’s not a cheap flattery, I mean it. And I swear it’s not that whiskey either...”

The old lady gave them discordant look and shushed them. As on command they both sat up straight in their chairs and tried to focus on the speaker making the silent agreement to discuss the matter later.

As easy as it seemed with every passing minute it became harder for Rowena to not doze off in her seat. She was awake since 5 in the morning and the eventful day started to take its toll on her. It felt like a boring school lecture. She reached for an evening schedule lying nearby and started folding it to make an origami boat to keep herself entertained. As she was finishing she noticed amused look on Copia’s face as he watched her struggle with the thick paper. Rowena tossed it on the table blushing.

She hesitated for a second but then leaned closer to whisper: “How is it possible to make this topic boring?”

Without taking his eyes of the speaker Copia mumbled: “Don’t judge him so harshly, sometimes even sex itself is boring...”

Rowena sighed: “Yeah, right...I guess everybody had their fair share of bad lovers.”

Copia coiled his arm around the back of her chair and whispered: “However, it’s nothing you should settle for. If it’s only a one-night stand it’s natural you don’t have enough time to learn everything about your lover but in a long-term relationship you should both continually improve your technique...”

Rowena looked to him sceptically, yet smiling: “Not trying to undermine your theory but a significant number of people is not willing to listen to their partners and actually learn to please them.”

“Of course I’m aware but I don’t really understand this.” Copia looked into the distance frowning and lost in his own thoughts. Then he leant in close, brushing off a loose curl of Rowena’s hair from her neck, whispering the words only meant for her: “Body of a new lover is so exciting, like an unknown land waiting to be explored...”

Copia’s breath on her bare skin made her shiver. “You seem really passionate about that...” she whispered.

Rowena felt him smile against her neck: “Like you’ve heard earlier I’d always been an avid student.”

The old lady at their table shushed them again, looking even more irritated than the first time. Without any other word Copia stood up and offered Rowena a hand. She took it and let him lead her away.

“Where are we going?” she whispered conspiratorially.

“Since we’ve fulfilled our obligation here tonight I felt we should celebrate that with a drink,” Copia winked and looked back over his shoulder. “They won’t notice our absence.”

“I thought you said we will grab a drink by the bar?” Rowena remarked confusedly.

Copia just waved his hand, a gesture so characteristic for him. “Here? They serve only cheap stuff...I arranged a delivery of the finest wines for the bar in my suite; the hotel manager was very helpful. This time I hope you won’t reject my hospitality...” They stopped by the main entrance to the event hall, Copia looking hopefully on her, waiting for an answer.

Rowena felt a bit lightheaded; she liked this Copia yet deep down she felt threatened. All those things he had said and done that evening – it was all like a siren call leading her to the edge of an abyss. Things could go south so easily. This was going to be the most challenging test of her will she ever had to undergo.

With a one last gaze over the event hall she uttered: “What are we waiting for then?” Copia smiled over her response, rascal sparks glistening in his eyes. 

He held the door for her and then offered his arm to lead Rowena through the hotel lobby to elevator. Despite the late hour the room buzzed with activity. The hotel staff running their errands, new guests checking in, others resting in the lounge bar...Attendees of the Convention maybe didn’t care about their departure however they managed to catch the attention of everyone in the lobby.

Rowena’s body tensed up a little: “Is it a good idea to leave together like this?” she murmured eyeing others.

Copia giggled: “Are you afraid of the gossip? You don’t have to worry about your reputation. I promise I won’t do anything improper...until we enter that elevator.” The sparks she had seen earlier now burned strong and dark in his eyes. She remembered that look – it haunted her dreams in the past weeks.

They approached the elevator door, let the lift attendant press the button to their level and entered the cabin. 

The elevator door slowly closed. She looked up. Copia was glaring at her hungrily, his body tense. She felt like burning under his gaze, uncomfortably self-conscious about her body and the way it responded to his look. He was so close she felt the heat radiating from him. Yet there he stood frozen to the spot desperately wanting her to close the chasm between them. 

It surprised her when she saw her hand moving on its own slowly feeling the fabric of Copia’s cassock where it covered his chest. Rowena let her finger to trail over his shiny grucifix. Cardinal watched her every move intently. 

“Now it’s right time for you to kiss me...” she murmured cheeks burning with the audacity of her words. 

Copia lifted up her chin with his fingers, leaning close, eyes hooded with barely contained lust. His lips ghosted over her own, his breath tickling the sensitive skin.   
It was Rowena who closed the gap – their lips finally met. The familiar taste, the familiar touch, the slight tickle of his moustache...Rowena shuddered in delight. It was a perfect drug she was craving unconsciously for days.

Copia wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and deepening the kiss. Unusually timid he licked her bottom lip with a tip of his tongue. Rowena parted her lips to let him in, threading fingers through his hair. Their tongues swirled together in lazy circles. It felt intoxicating.

Wanting more, Copia let his hands roam over her body, his fingers tickling the exposed skin of her right thigh, dangerously moving higher and higher. Despite the knot of anxiety tightening in her stomach she leaned into his touch. 

Only when his fingers slid under the hem she broke the kiss: “I thought we’ll have some wine first...” 

Copia chuckled darkly yet withdrew his hand as she wished: “Sure, dear. I'm not trying to lure you into my room by false pretenses...For now you could at least tell me how you like it.”   
Rowena got a little startled by the question causing Copia to smile amusedly. He held her close and stated chastely: “I mean the wine, of course.”

Rowena replied with playfully irritated grin: “Surprise me...”

With a silent clink the elevator reached their floor. Cardinal made sure to sleek his creased cassock and offered an arm to lead Rowena to his door. She looked over the corridor wishing no one would witness her entering Copia’s suite. Luckily, the halls were completely empty.

Copia swiped his key card over the reader and stepped aside to let her in. The suite let Rowena in awe. It had elegant sitting area with electric fire place, big dress room, bathroom with a bathtub big enough to hold four people and bedroom with almost medieval style four-poster bed. Copia let her inspect each room while casually tossing away his biretta and unbuttoning the top of his cassock aiming to the bar. 

Rowena finished her tour and leaned over the back of the sofa watching him searching through the wine cooler. After a while he had found what he was looking for, and then approached her with two glasses while pulling on the cork with his teeth. After a minor struggle it popped out and Copia filled both glasses with pale pink wine. 

“I picked Merlot – it’s lighter and fruity. Try it.”

His eyes followed Rowena’s hand as she brought the glass up to her lips. She wasn’t used to drinking wine but surprisingly she liked this one. Maybe it went down a little bit too easily.   
She smiled at him blissfully; fruity taste lingering on her tongue: “It’s truly delicious.”

Copia returned her smile, taking the glass from her hand and putting it down on nearby table along with his own. “I’m glad you like my pick, yet I deem it incomparable to your lips...” He let his fingers travel along her sides looking eagerly into her eyes. He was done with waiting.

As tenderly as before he lifted up her chin to kiss her. He tried to be gentle but his wanton touches and barely repressed moans betrayed his feelings. Rowena couldn’t let herself be overwhelmed by him. 

She slid her hands down the open front of his cassock feeling up the shirt underneath. She let her hands fall down to undo the rest of the buttons. The cassock turned into bright red puddle around Copia’s feet. Meanwhile Cardinal himself worked on his shirt, sliding it down from his shoulders and tossing it away.

Rowena caressed the exposed skin shyly feeling him purr under her touch. Then she pushed him. Surprised at first, Copia let her force him back and into his bedroom. She gave him one last shove to make him sit on the edge of the bed. Cardinal leaned back onto his elbows and with bratty smile waited for her next move.

Rowena kicked off her heels and slowly put her right feet between his thighs. She reached under the hem of a dress and crooked her fingers under the delicate lace of her stocking. She pulled down slowly, making a show out of every movement. Copia swallowed hard as he watched her skin being exposed slowly inch by inch. When she reached to pull down the other stocking he sat up not able to fight off the urge to touch her body anymore. Rowena didn't let herself be distracted by this – unhesitating she put the tip of her foot onto Copia’s chest to push him back down. He let out an eager grunt yet obeyed.

Rowena stretched the silky stockings in her hands whispering breathlessly: “Move to the back, lean onto the headboard.”

Copia smiled lustfully: “I’m not used to you bossing me around. I have yet to decide if I like it...” Despite his threat he moved back as ordered, his eyes digging into her.

She leaned down on the bed, slowly crawling up to him on all fours, never breaking eye contact. For a second her lips hovered over his; as soon as he leaned closer she sat back onto his lap, leaving him yearning. 

Copia didn’t know if he liked this game. But before he even had a chance to make up his mind, she reached for his wrists and tied them securely to the headboard. A bolt of panic ran through his body followed by unexpected wave of arousal.

Rowena leaned back onto his lap watching him writhe with lust underneath her. His arm muscles tensed as he tried strength of the shackles. Rowena smiled at him confidently – it wasn’t her first rodeo; she knew how to tie a proper knot.

She took her time to inspect his body more properly – she felt up the sparse brown hair covering his chest and trailed her finger over the pale freckles scattered over his torso. She liked that body more than she would admit, recognizing the familiar heat in her loins. 

She could not longer ignore the bulge pressing against her ass. As she sat back on his strong thighs she noticed a small patch of pre cum leaking through the fabric of his pants. She unconsciously bit her lip while trying to calm her speeding heart.

Though she deemed it impossible she felt doubt slowly nestling in her mind. She pictured this moment so many times before, rehearsing every action into detail. But now he was here and she felt like losing control. It was scary...

With shaking hands she reached to his fly. The cloth was stretched to its absolute limits. It took only a light touch and the button flew open. Copia watched her fingers move, panting heavily. With a brisk yank she pulled down both his pants and boxers. 

Her breath got hitched in her throat. His cock was twitching, aching for a touch. She felt Copia bucking his hips desperate for any contact. She had to fight off the urge to stroke it.

No. Tonight she’s not there to give him what he wants.

Instead, she looked into his eyes and smiled slyly. Copia looked confused at first, then infuriated when he finally understood.

Rowena got up and looked around the room for her shoes while Copia wrestled with his cuffs, futilely. 

“You are going to leave me like this?!” he snapped behind her back. 

Rowena turned to face him: “Of course not...” She looked about the sitting area for his biretta. When she had found it, she returned to the bedroom making sure to cover his privates with it. The sight made her giggle, Copia didn’t seem so amused.

“You can scream for help...Or just wait ‘till morning – I’ll send room service to check on you around 7 a. m.”

Copia showed her out of his room with surge of Italian vulgarities. 

As the door to his suite closed behind her back she let herself burst into laughter. It was a risky venture yet she believed Copia wouldn't run up to Imperator to share this story to get her punished. It was no time to worry now, when she got so high on the momentary feeling of power. She needed to celebrate her triumph...and then maybe take a cold shower.


	7. -  7  -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next day Rowena returns to the Abbey. She has to wonder if she've made a mistake. She dreads meeting Copia. However, the events take an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet another character of the story - Sister Lana :)

The alarm clock woke her up around 6 a. m. Their departure was set an hour later. Just enough time to pack all of her stuff and grab something for breakfast at the hotel restaurant.

When she arrived to their car Aether wasn’t questioning Cardinal’s absence. They both knew he had another meeting in the city around lunch; this time with representatives of the main merchandising company. He was meant to return to the Abbey later that day.

During the night Copia didn’t came up to her room to yell at her; that meant there was a huge probability he was still tied up to that bed. To make sure he is ok and won’t miss this important meeting Rowena requested someone from the hotel reception to go check up on him.

Aether helped Rowena put her bags into the car trunk and after that they hit the road. There was a few hours long drive before them. 

After they had left the city Aether asked her about the event, presumably out of courtesy not real interest. Rowena grew nervous only when he asked if Cardinal liked her dress as much as he did. Her cheeks flushed in a bright pink as the Ghoul winked at her through rear view mirror taking it as a good enough answer to his question. 

After that Aether focused solely on driving while letting her doze off in the backseat. 

When they arrived to the Abbey they said their goodbyes and Rowena hurried to crash down into her own bed. Unpacking can wait. Though she still stayed in Abbey’s dorms for younger Siblings and her room was quite small it still felt great to be finally home. Her only home for the past seven years.

She woke up around 2 p. m. Sunday afternoons in the Abbey were always lazy and calm. Everyone had time to do their thing – some Siblings studied in the Library, some wandered through gardens or visited nearby town. Rowena usually preferred to stay at her room reading or watching films on her laptop but today she started to feel antsy. She couldn’t stay alone with her thoughts.

No matter how far she tried to escape from her worries they had always found their way back into her consciousness.

On her stroll through the Abbey’s grounds she didn’t see Copia anywhere. She even dared to peak through the window into his office. It was dim and abandoned. 

She managed to keep it together quite some time but now she was starting to worry. Maybe he won’t tell Imperator but their relationship will surely change. Will he be angry? Will he fire her? Take another assistant and justify it by some imaginary mistakes she did at her work? Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all...

No. She needed to do something. They worked in constant lull before the storm. She couldn't quit because of that; maybe it was her only option to get herself fired. If it means more restful sleep for her then so be it.

Sun settled on a horizon and there was still no sign of Cardinal Copia returning to the Abbey. Rowena aimed to the dining hall. After all, she didn’t even have a proper lunch so she was starving. She wasn’t yet seated when she heard a familiar voice from behind.

“Hey, Rowena. Are those seats taken?” Chloe chimed with Lana standing in her shadow. The younger Sister was clutching a huge book to her chest.

“Hey. No; I’m happy to see you guys.” Rowena replied honestly; she hoped Chloe’s chatter will distract her for a while.

Two other Sisters sat down to her table to wait until the kitchen would be ready to serve dinner. Lana took the opportunity to open her book and buried her nose into it.

“What is it, Lana?” Rowena asked pointing to it.

“The history of Satanic churches,” Lana scowled in response. “This week we are having a test. Once again Sister Imperator will purge half of our class. Including me...”

Rowena chuckled: “I believe it’s not that bad. Maybe I can help you – I always loved history; Imperator gave me B+ from her class.”

“B+?” Lana smirked.

“You know her – in this whole church there is no one she would give an A, only out of principle,” Rowena laughed. “I am having a free afternoon on Wednesday – is it okay?”

“Perfect! We are writing test on Thursday. Wednesday is great for revising,” Lana smiled gratefully.

Since Lana joined the Church three years ago Rowena looked upon her like a younger sister. Somehow she felt an urge to protect her from the very start. That was caused probably by Lana’s naive and genuine nature. Sometimes it seemed like she took a wrong turn on her way to Catholic novitiate, joined a Satanic church instead and kind of went with it. Rowena knew many Siblings would eat her alive but she made known soon enough that Lana shouldn’t be messed with.

“You are both nerds...” Chloe joined their conversation. “You can become a proper Sister of Sin even with Ds.”

“You mean your grades or your boobs?” Rowena grinned.

Chloe puffed up her bust proudly: “Both, of course...”

When their food finally arrived Rowena finished it in record time. It seemed like the head cook finally found a spice rack.

After dinner Chloe didn’t forget to ask about the Convention which was followed by obligatory sexual innuendos about her and Cardinal. This was the only evening Rowena had literally zero patience with her attempts at girl talk. She made her opinion on that matter clear; maybe too harshly; and then left.

She needed to sleep well. She feared what may await her tomorrow morning in Copia’s office. 

\- - - - - - - -

Rowena woke up at 4:30 in the morning, too nervous to sleep any other minute. It was too early to get ready for her day so she stayed in her bed staring at the ceiling. She was telling herself it wasn’t such a big deal; she had considered all possible outcomes even before the Convention. Yet she felt as a trembling wreck. This was going to be unsettling day for her. 

After an hour watching the garden outside her window to come alive with sunlight she got up to shower and get dressed. She had some more time and decided to do her make-up all perfect even with red lipstick. Even if the world would crumble down around her she could be looking good while witnessing it.

Before the start of office hours she grabbed some breakfast and two cups of coffee. She didn’t usually bring coffee to Copia in mornings but that day she felt a strange urge to do so. She spent the whole walk to his office persuading herself it wasn’t out of guilt.

She knocked on the door feeling the same anguish as the first time she found her way into Cardinal’s office. The soft sound of his voice telling her to enter revealed he was already working. She reached for the door handle shakily as if it was red-hot and tiptoed into the room avoiding eye contact.

She placed the coffee mug on the far corner of his desk. Copia sat there hunched over recent reports about Church’s money management focused solely on the numbers. As she went to sit down by her own desk she heard a silent “Thank you” behind her back. It made her jolt a little.

She sat there in a grave silence of the room waiting. She dared to look at Copia out of a corner of her eye – he just sat there, eyes fixed on the documents carefully sipping at hot coffee she brought him. Strangely enough he seemed...content?

Rowena expected any kind of reaction but not the absolute absence of it. She sat there blankly staring at her working desk not sure how to proceed. After a few moments she decided it would be better to start doing something. If Copia wanted to pretend nothing happened between them at the Convention then she will happily play along.

The silence of the room soon started to get unbearable; a wall clock was ticking too loud and it was more and more difficult for Rowena to concentrate on her work with every passing second. She just stared at a text not able to process a single word. What was this supposed to mean? She expected he would yell at her but it seemed like the most powerful weapon in Cardinal’s arsenal was silence. And it was definitely working.

After a few more excruciating minutes she decided to disrupt the quietness of the room “I thought you will be mad at me...”

The scratching of his pen on paper suddenly stopped. She saw from her peripheral vision that Copia put down his reading glasses to look at her. She turned her head to face him.

“I’m not mad” he exclaimed placidly, his expression unreadable. “Actually, yesterday I was furious.”

The response left her equally as unnerved as confused; her brows furrowed: “Does it...mean that...you are not mad at me? Not anymore?” Is this some kind of a trick? she thought to herself.

Copia smiled at her, maybe too sweetly. Instead of taking it as a reassurance it made Rowena cautious. 

He stood up from his seat and walked up to lean over the edge of her table: “I had some time to think and I came to the conclusion that I perfectly deserved that. I understand that no kind of apology would be enough for you, considering our relationship. I was a fool thinking that you would let that slide just because I’m your boss now and it would be easier to do so. I know that’s not your style...” he smirked, his fingers unconsciously fidgeting with a pencil on her desk.

Rowena sat back in her chair not able to believe her own ears. Copia tilted his head to the side watching her stunned expression and waiting for her response.

“So...that’s it?”

“What did you expect?” he giggled.

Rowena shrugged: “I don’t know...some punishment?”

Copia waved his hand: “That’s completely unnecessary...Well, unless...you really wanted me to punish you.” That bratty smirk again. Rowena chuckled – the man spent hours tied up to the bed and still didn’t learn his lesson. 

“You really don’t have to, Cardinal. I’ll be fine...” she reached for another unopened letter to inspect its contents. Copia shifted to sit comfortably on her desk and looked out of window. Rowena raised an eyebrow but decided to focus on an invoice she had found in the envelope.

“Actually, it feels good to finally have an equally apt opponent,” he muttered, making Rowena put aside the document.

“What? You think this is...some competition? Or a game?” Rowena replied bewildered.

Copia turned his head to meet her glare: “A game, yes...And you can trust me, Sister,” he leant closer, his white eye glowing: “This was just the beginning...”


	8. -  8  -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena is anxious about Copia's next step. Luckily she can distract herself with moving to a new room. As the days go by uneventfully she grows restless. Then Cardinal decides to repay her for the Convention in an unexpected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut at the end of the chapter ;)

The air in Abbey’s library was heavy with dust and smell of old paper. Silence was fitting the room; it was disrupted only occasionally by the distant whispers of other few Siblings studying the old texts.

“You have a pretty good grasp on pre-Christian myths and pagan cults; even modern history of Devil worship you know pretty well. However, if I were you I would check chapters on renaissance and witch hunt again, just to be sure.”

Lana closed her textbook with a sigh of relief. With Rowena they’d went through a four-hours long binge studying. They were both happy they could wrap it up for the day.

“Thank you, Rowena. You wouldn’t believe how much this helped me.”

Rowena shrugged her shoulders and smiled: “Don’t mention it.”

They got up to collect Lana’s notes and return borrowed books.

As they headed together to grab a dinner Rowena noticed something strange about Lana’s behaviour. She would peek around corners before stepping into hallways, her eyes darting around the space cautiously. 

“I know you’re nervous about the test tomorrow but I doubt Imperator would hide around the next corner to give you a jump-scare beforehand...”

Lana looked up at Rowena confusedly, then let out a gloomy sigh: “It’s not about Imperator.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Rowena put her hand on Lana’s shoulder reassuringly.

They stopped by a nearby bench and sat down. Lana couldn’t fight off the urge to scan both sides of the corridor timidly. Rowena was looking at her, concerned but giving her time to collect her thoughts.

“It’s just...this one Ghoul. I think he’s following me. Everywhere I go I see him...”

Rowena frowned: “Do you know him?”

“No, he’s one of the new ones – from Cardinal’s pack, I believe. I don’t know his name.”

“What does he look like?”

Lana shrugged: “He looks really thin?...sorry, I didn’t have a chance to look at him properly.”

“That’s okay, dear. I’ll talk to Cardinal or Aether to make him stop bothering you.” Rowena hated seeing Lana so distressed. 

Lana took her hand: “Please, don’t do that. I need to deal with this alone.” She sounded uneasy yet resolute.

“Are you sure?” Rowena asked doubtfully.

Lana flashed her a weak smile and squeezed her hand: “Don’t worry. You cannot protect me forever, right? He’s keeping his distance anyway; eventually he will get bored...” It seemed like Lana needed this reassurance more than Rowena.

“Okay. But if he gets too annoying, you’ll tell me.”

“Sure,” Lana smiled thankfully. “Just promise me one thing – you won’t tell Chloe. She would mock me for having a secret admirer.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice...” 

\- - - - - - - -

The rest of Rowena’s week was quite uneventful. With only one exception – One of the older Brothers informed her that they had prepared a new room for her in the old wing of the Abbey. The new accommodation should have been more fitting for her new position in Clergy’s hierarchy. Honestly, Rowena was just happy she would finally get her own bathroom.

During weekend she had packed all her stuff and with a small help from Chloe she moved to her new room. Although she had collected a fair amount of things over the years she had spent in the Abbey it was far from enough to equip her new room. It was at least twice as big as the previous one with a queen size bed and garden view.

There was a small yet snug bathroom with a sink, a shower, a big mirror and toilet in the corner. It was modest but she felt thrilled. Finally she didn’t have to share one bathroom with other Siblings. This dorm-like accommodation was slowly driving her crazy.

After that they picked up Lana to go to a nearby town for shopping. After all, Rowena needed some toiletries, candles and pillows to make it feel like home.

They’d spent their whole afternoon there. Rowena considered it a much needed distraction. She couldn’t get Cardinal’s words out of her mind even if she tried. It made her anxious not knowing his next step. Was he just messing with her mind? Or is he actually plotting something? Even though every day spent in his office felt like dancing on a mine field she had to admit to herself it was kind of...entertaining, exciting? Maybe she fancied the idea of their game more than she was aware of.

Much to her disappointment, past few days were dull without any hint of Copia’s next move. He was unusually quiet and professional. His disinterest was a successful strategy – Rowena wasn’t able to get him out of her head.

After another few uneventful days her enthusiasm had run out. She kind of concluded it was some kind of clever joke and her initial agitation was just another way she was embarrassing herself in his eyes. 

It was Friday afternoon and she was still drowning in unresolved mail. There were some troubles with a production of new merchandise that needed to be dealt with immediately. Yet surprisingly Copia told her to take rest of her day off. She tried to protest but he assured her he will deal with the matter himself and told her to enjoy her extra free time. Rowena packed her things and left. If he needs another addition to his list of responsibilities then so be it. 

Luckily Chloe and Lana were free too so they decided to take a stroll to town for coffee. They ware back right at the time for dinner.

After some bone dry “steak” and mashed potatoes (seriously, somebody needs to do something about this head chef) she bid her farewell to her friends around the table and left. She almost aimed to her old room but realized her mistake soon enough and found her way to the old wing. Rowena still wasn’t used to the new route. 

After some minor struggles she had found her door. She fished around her pockets for keys and slipped into her room. All lost in her thoughts it wasn’t until she closed the door when Rowena realized something was off.

The whole space was illuminated by a dim flare of candles. Right from the doorway led a narrow pathway made of red rose petals. It guided Rowena’s sight to her bed. On top of its covers laid Copia, in a gorgeous red suit propped on his elbow hypnotizing her with his intense stare and with a single red rose between his teeth.

It took Rowena a split of a second to overcome the initial shock. After that she broke out in hysterical belly laughter, tears threatening to ruin her mascara.

Copia’s brows furrowed in confusion and panic. He didn’t plan any response for this kind of reaction from Rowena. He spat out that stupid flower and sat up. 

Rowena approached him still not able to suppress her giggles: “What is this supposed to mean?!”

Copia hunched his shoulders and sighed: “I thought...ehm...you would like this?”

“You gave me a good laugh...but why?” she gestured to the room around her.

He stood up, his eyes fixed on his clasped hands, fingers fidgeting. He slowly closed the distance between them and looked up from beneath his lashes: “You made me thinking...I realized you never got a proper apology from me. I really want to make it right this time...”

Rowena sensed the tension in his posture; his eyes were glaring at her full of remorse. She felt the air between them shiver. She felt a bite of shame because of her laughter earlier. It seemed like he really tried...And Satan, that suit looked so divine.

Even though all of her senses were telling her to be cautious she lifted up her hand to cup his cheek: “I appreciate that...”

He covered her hand with his own palm and looked at her longingly: “Will you let me fix this? Let me make it up to you...Please...” He leant closer, his mouth hovering over the skin of her neck, making Rowena shiver. 

“And...hmm...how exactly you want to...do this?” she blushed, not able to speak coherently, her mind already wandering and overflowing with wildest imaginations.

“I want to repay you for my own selfish relish which I stole from you...Let me worship you in the way you deserve,” he whispered, eyes closed as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

Rowena felt her knees weaken and leant into his chest for support. His arms embraced her pulling her close. Beneath the velvet fabric of Copia’s jacket she felt his heart flutter, matching her own frantic heartbeat.

He tilted his face to trail his lips lightly over her ear. Rowena couldn’t suppress a sigh as he nibbled gently at her earlobe. She turned her head to capture his lips in an eager kiss. Copia staggered, surprised by her sudden ardour.

Her fingers trailed up to the top button of his jacket. He reached for her fumbling hands breaking the kiss: “Please, don’t. Not tonight...This night is only yours...” Copia leant to kiss her palm while hypnotizing her with his mismatched eyes. Rowena’s breath got hitched in her throat. 

Before she had time to snap out of it he reached down for the hem of her robe, rolling it up her thighs inch by inch. Soon his hands reached Rowena’s hips and revealed bright red panties. Copia licked his lips and smiled at her lasciviously: “Hmm...I like the colour. Such a shame but we really need these off now...”

Rowena realized he slowly maneuvered her to bed when her calves touched the side of a mattress. He leaned into kiss, holding Rowena in his arms and slowly lowering her onto bedspread. When she was lying securely on the bed, Copia lowered himself over her body, relishing and deepening the kiss. The heat emitting from his body felt so good against her skin. Rowena felt light headed, enchanted by his presence. She wouldn’t be able to break his spell even if she wanted.

She reached to thread fingers through his hair only for Copia to lean back and break their kiss once more. He trailed his hands down her sides, kneeling between her legs. When his fingers reached the waist band of her panties he stopped and looked up to her. Kissing made Rowena all dishevelled with red tint to her cheeks. What a sight...

Now he’ll be all chaste and shy? “Don’t stop...” she whispered impatiently.

Copia smirked gleefully. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled her panties down at a painfully slow pace, watching goose bumps forming on the exposed skin.

He reached for a nearby pillow to kneel comfortably by the side of a bed. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. Rowena yelped in surprise. She reached to grab onto the sheets and raised her head to meet his gaze. Copia’s parted lips were hovering over the tender skin of her inner thigh, his eyes heavy lidded staring straight into her soul.

“So beautiful...” he breathed, making Rowena’s cheeks flush at a realization how exposed to him she was at the moment. But the ruthless want of her body was stronger than her shame.

Copia’s moustache ticked its way down her thigh as he pressed soft kisses along the trail to her crotch. Rowena couldn’t tear her eyes off of him, her pupils widened with lust.

He flashed her one last tentative look before giving her a slow lick from her entrance to her clit. Rowena gasped, letting her head fall back on the bed sheets. 

His hot tongue traced its way up and down her lips, occasionally stopping to twirl around her clit. Rowena already lost in the sensation let soft moans leave her lips, grabbing a fistful of Copia’s hair to hold him steady. She wiggled her hips trying to grind against his face. Copia hummed blissfully, sending vibrations through her needy flesh.

He pinched her down, his hands on her hip bones, sinking his skilled tongue into her. The grip on his hair tightened. With his face buried between her thighs, inhaling her, tasting her...the strain in his loins was almost unbearable.

By her uneven breathy sobs Copia knew she was close; with eyes closed shut, mouth open in silent ecstasy, her back bowed above the bed sheet. 

Rowena whined at the lost of his tongue, her need making her almost delirious. By the time she opened her eyes Copia was already by the door wiping off her juices from his chin, smiling devilishly. 

“I’m so sorry, love...I almost forgot the band practice tonight. We will have to finish this some other time, I’m afraid...” The door clicked behind his back.

Rowena needed some extra seconds to process his hasty departure. When she finally collected herself she bolted to the door. She still could see him down the hallway.

“Copia!” she yelled; his name echoing through stone walls. Before he turned around the corner he looked at her, dishevelled standing on her doorstep, and blew Rowena one last kiss before disappearing.  
She was left standing there, flustered, jaws clenched in silent rage. That motherfucker...

Out of a corner of her eye she saw a movement. She didn’t notice her before – one of the Sisters stood near her door, clutching a set of books and probably heading to the library. But now she just stood there, eyes widened in shock silently staring at Rowena.

“What?!...” Rowena snapped. Not waiting for her answer she ran back to her room and slammed the door behind her.


	9. -  9  -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena is plotting a revenge. It seems like Lucifer himself blessed her with a perfect opportunity to take what she needs from Copia. Cardinal is anxious about a failed Ghoul summoning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I apologize for not posting for almost a month. I started a new job so it's a bit harder now to find time (and energy) to write. I'll try to post new chapters as often as possible. Thanks for your support!

Rowena’s night was restless. For a while she considered finishing what Copia started, just to get rid of that persistent strain in her loins, but she was too pissed off for that. Instead she took a shower and went to sleep. 

However, the evening with Copia kept on replaying itself behind her closed eyes. A string of incoherent pictures and sensations...the taste of his lips, his fingers digging into her hip, his breath on her ear, a sweet rumbling purr he makes...She woke up at 7:15 a.m. feeling like a total wreck. Luckily, another long shower made her functioning enough to start her day.

She met Chloe at breakfast. It was unusual since Chloe normally took care of young Siblings, making sure they attended their lectures and behaved. She was like their nanny. Although she loved the kids they surely knew some ways how to get on her nerves. That’s why she made a deal with Sister Denise to substitute for her this morning. After several weeks this was the first opportunity for her to sleep well and have enough time for proper breakfast. She sat at their usual table with a black coffee and a big bowl of cereal. 

“Morning...haven’t seen you there in a while during breakfast time,” Rowena greeted her and took a seat by her table.

“Morning...Don’t worry, kids are fine...Right now they’re Sister Denise’s problem,” Chloe grinned and took a long sip from her mug.

Rowena brought herself a cappuccino and some sweet pastry – her usual breakfast. As she wanted to take a first bite Chloe leaned in: “I’m glad we’ve met here; I have the freshest gossip for you...”

Rowena arched an eyebrow: “Oh really?...” her words muffled by strawberry croissant. 

Chloe’s smile grew even wider as she continued: “My good source told me that a certain Cardinal was seen leaving your room last night.”

Rowena almost choked on her coffee: “What? Who...who says that?” 

“That doesn’t matter,” Chloe waved her hand. “I want to know your part of the story.”

“There’s no story. I was kind of okay with rumours that I’ve slept my way to this position but now they talk about Cardinal visiting my room too? That’s ridiculous...” 

Chloe looked rather offended: “Why it seems ridiculous? I’m pretty sure Cardinal’s a red-blooded man with healthy needs...” she winked.

Rowena rolled her eyes at that remark: “Fine...but I really don’t think he’s the kind to be whoring around like that...”

Chloe put her hand above her heart dramatically: “Oh, it’s so cute how you defend your boyfriend...”

Rowena couldn’t suppress an amused smile: “Satan...just frick off...” 

Chloe just laughed it off, getting a kick out of teasing Rowena like that. “I don’t understand why you keep on denying...everybody with eyes knows you two have something going on...”

Rowena got up from her seat and swallowed the last piece of croissant: “Let’s say it’s just part of the game...” she smiled to herself.

“What?...What game? What do you mean?...” Chloe asked in her confusion. But Rowena was already on her way out of dining hall, turning around to wave to her and leaving Chloe without an answer.

She hurried over the Abbey’s grounds to the West wing. It was exactly 9 o’clock when she knocked on the office door. Familiar voice called from within the room.

She entered with silent “Good morning” and aimed to her table. Some new invoices were lying on the desk and after quick inspection she found her inbox overflowing with e-mails. It’s going to be a long day filled with dull paperwork. At least something to keep her distracted from Copia. It always felt like his charm seeped under her skin and into her mind after a few minutes spent in his presence. If she wants to keep playing this game, she must avoid this quicksand at all costs. 

Copia sat at his desk, signing documents sent by one of marketing agencies. His reading glasses slid on the tip of his nose; he dared to look at Rowena from behind its frame. She avoided his look, eyes fixed on the screen of her laptop, looking concentrated and professional.

Copia sighed and took of his glasses; a hint of smug smile playing around his lips: “How are you today, Sister?” He folded hands on top of his desk, waiting for her response.

Rowena didn’t even look up from her work: “I’m fucking furious...”

Before he could prevent it Copia erupted in soft giggles. His hand flew up to stifle the laugh. He looked at her almost ashamed – to his relief Rowena’s lips were curved into a soft smile.

“You don’t look like you are mad at me...” he teased her.

“Oh, I am,” she folded her hands and reclined in her seat. “But for another reason than you think...”

Copia leaned closer, his chest touching the desk top: “Then what is it?”

“You are indiscreet – the rumour already spread that you were leaving my room last night...” she pouted her lip and shook her head in playful disapproval.

He frowned, yet his smile didn’t falter: “Oh, I’m so sorry, mia cara...Personally, I don’t care too much about gossip.”

“So I defended your good reputation for nothing?” she raised her eyebrows in disbelieve.

“Cara, I don’t see any way how leaving a room of a beautiful woman could ever harm my reputation...” he smiled wickedly, yet his cheeks tinted pink.

Rowena rolled her eyes in fake displeasure: “Maybe you’re right...but still, I would appreciate you being more considerate next time,” she suggested.

Copia’s smile faded a little: “Very well...” he nodded. “It won’t happen again...”

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Copia leaned back into his chair, his index finger coming to rest on his lips in contemplation.

“I may have an idea – Siblings’ dorms are always too busy; halls leading to my suite, however, are quite vacant most of the times. There’ll be no one to witness you knocking on my door...” he smiled. “I hope you’ll pay me a visit soon...”

With that he reached for a pen and resumed his work.

Rowena leaned back to her laptop but couldn’t concentrate. It was only yesterday since he visited her room and now he was asking her to come into his private quarters. It seemed like the last night’s events affected him more than she previously thought. Someone’s eager...she smiled to herself.

In fact, his visit to Rowena’s room made Copia as restless as it made her. He didn’t lie when he said he had a band practice that night. Right after he left he went to choir room to meet with his Ghouls. For the whole time he could still taste her on his lips, smell her scent...He was quite sure Ghouls could smell that too but no one dared to say anything. 

As soon as they were finished for the night he stormed out of the room and into his quarters. He was so worked up he didn’t even bother to take off his gloves...

Rowena knew she was on the move but for the love of all things unholy she couldn’t come up with any suitable revenge. After some re-evaluation all her ideas seemed like no punishment at all. Soon it became frustrating.

Copia himself wasn’t helping. Maybe she was just more attentive to him but she would swear he had new cologne. Some spicy mix of fresh bergamot and sweet lavender mixed with an earthy smell of ritual incense and leather. The way it blended together with the smell of his skin rendered it absolutely intoxicating. 

Rowena often found herself leaning a bit too close in an unconscious attempt to catch a hint of this scent. Once she caught herself wondering where he applies this new perfume. On his neck? Wrists? Some more unusual places? Would she be able to find all those spots if he let her?...

It was probably all just a coincidence but the irrational part of her mind was telling her Copia was doing this on purpose to distract her, to provoke her. She swore to Satan himself she would settle the score with this vicious tease. 

Like if her prayers were granted she once entered Copia’s office after lunch to find him lying on his couch, with a book covering his eyes, sleeping. Rowena closed the door silently. Like if the Dark Spirit had enlightened her, all pieces just fell into right place – she turned the key in the lock. She certainly didn’t want any visitors.

She took off her shoes to approach him quietly. He was lying on his back, snoring softly with his calves hanging over the armrest of a sofa too short for him to lie on comfortably. He looked so calm; it brought up a soft smile on Rowena’s lips. One part of her didn’t want to disturb him; she had to remind herself he completely deserved this.

With her eyes fixed on his chest rhythmically raising and falling with his breath she reached under the hem of her skirt to remove her panties. She let them lie unceremoniously on the floor.

She walked up close and crouched down to wake him gently: “Your eminence?...” she lifted up the book and put it on the nearby table. “Cardinal?...”

Copia grunted in response: “What is it?” Only half awake, his eyes closed still.

“I’m sorry to wake you, your Eminence, but there is an urgent matter that needs to be resolved immediately.”

His eyes opened; two narrow slits heavy with sleep: “Really?...”

“Uh-hmm...” Rowena nodded with a smile.

Before he was able to oppose her actions Rowena straddled his chest. Copia’s eyes widened. Rowena was still making herself comfortable when his arms wrapped around her thighs to pull her down onto his face. She yelped in surprise. She had to pull her skirt all the way up because it was still in the way.

With the first swirl of his tongue she let out a moan of satisfaction. She entwined her fingers through his soft hair; eliciting a contented hum from Copia. She didn’t imagine it to be this easy...

She shivered. He felt so different today – last time it was all calculated motions and strokes orchestrated to lead her to the brink of madness, to leave her longing. Now he felt like... yearning, lost in his own passion, not able to compose himself. 

Rowena felt a bite of panic – she should be the one in control, not him. She couldn’t let his ardour overwhelm her.

She closed her hands into fists, tugging at his hair, and pressed his head into the cushion. Copia’s eyes send her a curious gaze, his white eye gleaming. Rowena shifted her thighs to sit fully on his mouth. With the first move of her hips Copia’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. As she rode him his brows furrowed with effort. 

Rowena was trying desperately to be quiet. She was so afraid someone might be behind the door listening. As she was getting closer to her release her worries seemed to diminish. With her eyes closed, lips parted, she moaned softly with every twist of Copia’s tongue over her oversensitive flesh. He kneaded the meat of her thighs almost bruising them, his knuckles white.

Her orgasm took her by surprise. She held his head as a support while she rode his tongue trough her peak. She’d never heard herself let out such a lewd whimper before. Copia hummed in satisfaction, lapping eagerly at every drop of her release. 

When she came down from her high she briskly got of his chest to fix her clothes. Copia sat up, staring at Rowena breathlessly. She avoided eye contact, putting her panties back on while trying to ignore a sizeable bulge in his pants. 

“That was...unexpected...” Copia sighed with a smile in the corner of his lips.

Rowena checked for any loose strands of hair that might fell from her hairdo: “I was on the move, you remember? Just another match in our game,” she smiled. “I hope you understand why I won’t take care of that...” she let her gaze fell down onto his crotch, then up to look into his eyes.

He smiled wickedly: “Don’t worry, dove...Later, I will take care of it myself.”

Rowena rolled her eyes: “Please, just wait until I leave the room – otherwise it would be highly unprofessional.”

He got up from a couch with a laugh: “Oh yes, since our lunch break is over, it’s time to get all professional again, eh?” he pinched her ass teasingly. She yelped in surprise.

Copia sat by his desk while Rowena fixed her make-up to cover up any evidence of their shared fun.

Before she turned to her work she asked: “How come you’ve been sleeping during lunch break anyway?”

Like on a cue Copia replied with a half-yawn: “Well, I didn’t get much sleep last night...”

“Some new playmate?...” Rowena asked, immediately regretting it, trying to look as apathetic as possible. 

Copia froze in his motion: “No...I was assigned the ritual work.” He noticed a faint hint of relief that washed over her features. 

He continued: “It was just a Ghoul summoning ritual, but it turned out more challenging than usual.”

“How come?” Rowena asked with a slight confusion. 

“Well,” Copia leant back into his chair, “we pursued the summoning but the spirit wouldn’t bond. We tried two times, it took several hours...I got to bed around 4 in the morning.”

“Interesting...” Rowena hummed. “I believe Imperator wasn’t happy about this...Has it happened before?”

“Of course not,” Copia exclaimed, looking a bit offended. “I summoned all my Ghouls on the first try...and I also participated at many Ghoul summonings over years. It’s really uncommon that the spirit couldn’t be bonded to its physical vessel...” He fell silent for a while, thinking. “Well, rituals are not exact science, many things can go wrong. I guess someone made a mistake – old herbs, too rotten flesh...something.”

Rowena watched him diving into his thoughts, doubts and insecurity distorting his features. Maybe he did well over last weeks but he definitely didn’t need a failed summoning staining his reputation. 

She tried to muster a comforting smile: “I’m sure it’ll be okay next time...”

He snapped out of his anxiety inducing thoughts to flash her a weak smile: “I hope so too...Or I’ll have Imperator on my tail 24/7.”


	10. -  10  -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena comes to unforeseen conclusion. She needs to act promptly. She heads to the town for a afternoon with friends but when she returns to the Abbey, she has to resolve the mess she got into. Maybe a confession will help her with her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This one is a bit short but necessary for the plot. Next one is less plot, more porn - I promise. :D Until then, enjoy!

Rowena woke up to the soft sound of bird chirping behind her window. A few gentle rays of sunlight crawled through the curtains and illuminated her room. Her bed felt so warm and cozy this morning. Thankfully, it was Saturday and no force, natural or supernatural, would make her get up this early. 

Since she was already awake she decided to put on some music and reached for a book on her nightstand. 

She contentedly went through a few chapters of this sci-fi novel before her stomach reminded her of breakfast with a quiet rumble. Rowena got up to take a shower so she could grab something at the kitchen and head into town. They were going for a lunch and for a movie with girls that day. 

After she finally washed the sleep away she stepped out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. Something felt...different. Almost as if a stranger was looking at her. That soft smile and fair blush of her cheeks were so not her...Almost immediately she remembered the one who put that smile on her face...And felt a sting in her chest. 

She grunted. She really thought she was over this. No matter what others are saying. She needed to keep her distance. Not to fall for this bullshit anymore...

She paced out of her bathroom to decide what to wear that day. The dress code is quite loose on their days off and today she felt like blending in with the crowd.

Rowena really hoped Chloe would give her a break that day. She knew she did not mean any harm but today she had enough to deal with already. Actually, Chloe was the only one here who knew about Lucas...

Over the years she had spent at the Abey Chloe tried to hook her up with many different Siblings. Copia is actually no special case. She knew the real reason why Rowena ended up on the Abbey’s doorstep. After that Rowena promised herself to invest her energy fully into her duty here in the Church. That’s one of the reasons she had got so far over such a short amount of time. Some Siblings came here as teens and still weren’t as far with their studies as her. Some of them were just so busy having fun.

Not Rowena. She joined the Church when she was older, bigger part of her life she was a non-believer. That was one of the reasons she got so invested into study and her service to the Dark Lord – she felt the need to prove herself and, while doing so, to forget what brought her into His arms.

She grabbed an old shirt and threw it angrily across the room. She needed to stamp out this flutter in her gut. No matter how hard she tried to brush it all away those little bits and pieces just kept on reappearing. The way his lips curve into a smile; how his brows furrow when he’s thinking, too invested in his work, with his glasses perched on the tip of his nose; the spark in his eyes anytime he engage himself with any kind of mischief; the way he laughs when he’s with her and how it always makes her melt...

Some small part of her didn’t want to lose those moments...lose him...

With a defeatist sigh Rowena sat on the edge of her bed, a hint of tears already burning in her eyes. 

If she had to consider all pros and cons the answer was quite obvious. There’s no hint Copia is as emotional about her as Rowena seems to be about him. A serious relationship with her direct boss is totally ridiculous idea too; moreover, it would probably make her fired. Her weak emotions and naivety cannot get in the way of fulfilling her obligation to the Church and the Dark Lord himself. She cannot betray them like that. 

Her mind was telling her she really needed to get her shit together. She just got lost in his game, nothing more...

However, her many years dormant emotions were whispering into her mind to at least try. It had been so long; now she understood Luke didn’t deserve her love. She cannot keep punishing herself for trusting him and getting hurt, she cannot shield herself from love forever.

She put on black leggings, Motley Crue t-shirt and sneakers. While she looked for a jacket she pondered if she should open up to her friends about it already, just to get another opinion. Chloe surely wouldn’t be shocked. However, Rowena was never too openhearted about her feelings; usually she dealt with her own struggles alone. And the possible bedlam her confession may cause? She decided she probably needs some other confidant. 

Then it struck her. She could go for a confession. Rowena never was a fan of these but in these circumstances it may actually help. Since it was Saturday evening there would be probably only a few other Siblings for confessionals. There in a silence of a chapel with Father Zachary she would be able to sort her thoughts and decide what to do with her unwanted emotions.

Rowena grabbed her leather jacket and plastered a fake smile on her face. She didn’t want to make her friends worried; it wasn’t worth it anyway. As she locked the door to her room she sighed. She really hoped this would be over soon.


	11. -  11  -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena goes for a confession. Unfortunately, she cannot make an actuall confession as she planned. Instead, her evening visit to a main chapel turns into a next round of their game with Copia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Yay!

The afternoon with girls was amazing, like a balm for her unsettled mind. It actually made Rowena forget her struggles for a while. They’d tried the new Italian restaurant in town and took a peaceful stroll through the city streets to the cinema. At first they couldn’t agree which movie to see but after some heated discussion they decided for a new horror story. 

It was something about demons and stuff, and of course, the bad guys were some sort of “satanists”. Lana complained throughout the whole movie, mentioning every inaccuracy about the rituals pictured there. Rowena and Chloe just laughed it off. The story was actually so ridiculous they wouldn’t have more fun if they went for a comedy. That earned them a few scolding looks from other spectators. 

After that they decided to grab a coffee and aimed to the Abbey, enjoying the walk in fresh air of the dusk. Rowena sensed the water in the air, the sky was painted in the shades of pink and steely dark blue. As they reached the doorsteps of the Abbey the first droplets of rain dampened her skin.

They quickly said their goodbyes and left for their own evening plans. During the day Rowena mentioned she wanted to go for a confession. Chloe was a bit taken aback as she knew Rowena usually wasn't keen on this practise, but she didn’t ask any further. 

Rowena stopped by at her room to change. Meanwhile the rain started to pour outside her windows. Suddenly it all felt so sad, so predetermined; like if the night sky wanted to show her its solicitude. 

Her steps echoed through the walls of the Abbey as she wandered its halls on her way to the main chapel. As she entered, the dim gloom enveloped her, seemingly subduing all sounds. Dark shadows were dancing on the walls, black candles offering only little light. They cannot illuminate the vast space, filled with the finest art and gold. The statue of Lucifer, proud and victorious, was looking down upon her as she strode through the lines of pews to the confessional booth. 

She noticed it was occupied. Rowena decided to sat on a nearby pew and say her prayers in the meantime. After a few minutes a door of the confessional booth opened and one of the Brothers appeared, exiting the Chapel hastily. Rowena took a deep breath and entered the booth, doors silently clicking behind her back. 

“Good evening, Father. I hope you’re doing well...” she murmured her greeting as she made herself comfortable on the cushioned seat. 

“Good evening, Sister...”

The voice startled her.

“I’m sorry, but Father Zachary couldn’t make it for tonight’s confessionals.” 

She caught a glimpse of silhouette of the man behind the partition. As she noticed that stupid hat there was no doubt it was him.

She cleared her throat and tried to sound as unaffected as possible: “Oh...Is he okay?”

“Well, when I checked on him earlier today he didn’t look very well and his room smelled of liquor,” Copia sighed.

Rowena frowned in confusion: “I didn’t realize he had such problems...We spoke many times before, he never mentioned...”

“Even here not everyone is able to tame their demons,” he continued. “That’s why I volunteered to substitute for him today, so he won’t get into trouble...But I believe you came here to discuss your own demons...Are you ready to start?” Copia asked.

His words reminded her of the true reason she came for confession. “Ehm...” it caught her off guard. But surely she would be able to muster something up instead of the actual confession she wanted to make. That could wait until Father Zachary feels better.

Rowena leant closer to the partition and recited the phrase: “Bless me, Father, for I have sinned...Since my last confession I indulged in a Sin of Pride.”

“Very good – how did you celebrate this Sin?” he asked.

“Recently I got a new job. I feel proud that with my skill and knowledge I finally reached the position in which I’m able to serve our Lord as best as I can.”

Copia hummed in acknowledgement. She heard him shift in his seat: “Are...Are you satisfied with the position so far?”

Rowena couldn’t help but smile: “Yes, it’s...fun.”

On the opposite side of the partition Copia cleared his throat and continued: “What other Sins did you indulge in?”

Rowena needed a second to think but then she blurted out: “Wrath!”

“And how did you celebrate this Sin?”

She looked down on her folded hands, barely visible in the darkness of the confessional booth, and explained: “Since I got the job I noticed this rumour about me sleeping my way to this promotion. I turned my anger against those who believe these lies and fail to see my true abilities.”

“I see...” Copia mumbled, his voice compassionate. He can appreciate a hard worker, determined and striving for perfection, and Rowena definitely was one. He sensed the hurt in her voice, though skilfully hidden, and felt a low burn of fury building up in his chest. Maybe later, he might take care of this...

“Are there any other Sins you want to confess?”

Rowena wiggled in her seat, feeling angst taking hold of her heart. With an unexpected rush of courage she whispered: “Lust...”

The silence on the other side of the partition was almost deafening. In a scarce light she saw Copia’s face lean closer to the barrier, whispering as he asked: “How did – did you celebrate this Sin?”

“Well, honestly, I couldn’t help it...lately I have these lewd dreams,” she recalled the nights she’d spent rolling over in her bed restlessly. “Sometimes my thoughts wander to these fantasies even during the day...” Rowena smirked as she watched Copia put down his biretta to run his fingers through his hair with a tiny smile on his lips almost mimicking her own.

“Those dreams...and fantasies...are they about someone from our Abbey?” his excitement barely contained in his voice.

Rowena whispered with only half-fake embarrassment: “Actually, yes, Cardinal...”

Copia licked his lips and let them curve into a smile: “And who is it, if I may ask?”

Rowena grinned: “Have you seen this new Brother? Tall, long blonde hair...he makes me weak in the knees.”

His smirk froze for a second. Rowena decided she absolutely lives for these moments...

“Hmm...Anybody else?” he mumbled haltingly. 

“Well...” Rowena thought about that for a second. “No, nobody I’m aware of...” she couldn’t suppress a smile.

Copia’s eyes pierced through her from behind the partition when he finally saw through her teasing: “Oh, such a little minx you are...”

She let out a soft giggle at this remark. Rowena only half-noticed a rustle behind the barrier. Her laughter stopped abruptly as she heard a faint click of a lock. Instinctively she reached for the door handle, but the door was sealed. 

“Since when these things have locks?” she exclaimed, her palm hitting the surface in irritation. 

“Since when the Clergy decided they don’t want to see confessional booths being used as a place for a quickie by the whole Abbey,” Copia explained, his voice firm and lacking the softness it had only minutes ago. 

He continued: “Now Sister, you have two options – spend the night here and wait for Father Zachary to let you go in the morning...or you may show me how much you regret your arrogance.”

Rowena’s heart skipped a beat in her chest. She faced him again – the warmth was gone, his gaze from behind the partition was almost predatory, that stupid smirk once again fixed on his lips.

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance, yet noticing the familiar tingle in her loins: “And how am I supposed to earn your forgiveness, Cardinal?”

Copia, visibly happy she would play along, opened the partition with a powerful jerk: “Surprise me, my child...” he smiled.

Rowena’s hand flew through the open gap and grabbed his collar. Their mouths collided in fierce kiss. Copia yelped with surprise, his lips parting to grant access for her greedy tongue. Low hum rumbled in his chest as she bit his plump lower lip.

Rowena broke the kiss, trying to come back to her senses. With the heady fog already enveloping her mind she knew she was too far gone.

She whispered against his lips: “Stand up...”

Copia rose from his seat, watching as Rowena tugged on his fascia to pull him closer to the open partition. He almost didn’t lift up his arms in time and banged his head on the wooden wall: “Shit...”

“Not sorry...” she smirked as her fingers started dancing over the buttons of his cassock. She sighed, these things definitely wasn’t made to be stripped off quickly. 

Rowena’s heart was racing, tips of her fingers tingling with anticipation. Her hastiness shocked her; she felt like a starved animal. Not caring about the belt buckle clinking loudly, probably audible in the quietness of the chapel. Judging by Copia’s laboured breaths and his fingers diving into loose locks of her hair he didn’t care either. He was hypnotized by the sight of her parted lips; plump and soft and hungry for him.

Like if she woke from a feverish dream Rowena stilled, her fingers hooked under the hem of his open pants. She met his eyes. The sight made her melt, a warm tingle of blush sweeping over her skin. He was dishevelled, panting heavily, bottom lip sucked between his teeth in a futile attempt to keep himself quiet. His hips twitched impatiently, silently begging her to continue. Although she really tried, she couldn’t find any smugness or cockiness in his expression like she saw that night in the hotel. His look was so soft...when his thumb came to gently caress her damp lips she nearly fainted at this simple gesture.

She tugged the trousers down his thighs. His hardened member sprung free, flushed, its head was glistening with pre cum. Her hands gently held his hips and she parted her lips, the look in her eyes reverent, almost as if she was receiving the unholy communion.

A pink tip of her tongue swept over his slit, tasting him. Copia shuddered, only now realizing he had held his breath. He exhaled shakily, closing his eyes savouring soft kitten licks she was giving to the sensitive head of his cock.

Rowena felt his fingers flexing in her hair, not wanting to tug too hard yet failing to contain his desire.

She made sure to slick the shaft with enough saliva. Then she wrapped her lips around the tip and swallowed him slowly. Copia hissed, smitten by the wet heat of her mouth. He watched her taking him slowly inch by inch, gagging slightly before she could reach the line of his pubic hair. Instead, she grabbed firmly his remaining length and dragged her pursed lips back up to the tip.

When she started to bob her head, the hand in her hair turned into a fist. Rowena braced herself with her hand on his thigh but he didn’t push her down onto his cock. He just held onto her, his hips gently rocking with the same rhythm as her mouth and tongue. 

When they’d found their tempo, Rowena closed her eyes. She revelled in the new sensations; his smell, his taste, how the tip of his cock felt hot when she swirled her tongue over it, those beautiful noises falling from Copia’s lips it induced.

Rowena only partially noticed him feverishly whispering praises to her, part in English, part in Italian when his over stimulated mind started to fail him. She knew he was close.

She tried to relax her jaw, taking him as deep as possible in her throat. One hand squeezed his base and another came to cup his balls gently. With that he let out a loud moan, shuddering under her touch. 

Rowena heard him whisper distressingly, not making out the words. Copia tried to pull away, but it was too late. He tugged on her hair. With a lewd grunt he came into her mouth, a few last ropes of cum spilling on her chin and down the front of her habit. 

He fell back into his seat, breathing heavily. His eyes grew wider with every second as he scrutinized the damage he’d done. Still with not enough blood flow in his brain he looked petrified. Rowena let her head rest against the wooden wall, wiping her chin with her sleeve. It was already ruined, so what?

“Eh...I...sorry...” he mumbled, still trying to regain his usual composure. 

Rowena mustered her best puppy eyes and asked: “Since I proved my repentance will you let me out of here, Cardinal?”

It took him a second to realize the door to her part of confessional booth was still locked.

“Oh...Yes, yes...just hold on,” he scuttled out in a haste. Copia struggled with the lock for a while; then the door flew open. 

He hesitantly extended his hand to her. Rowena took it gratefully. She felt a familiar pleasant tiredness, her limbs weak and a satisfied smile playing around her lips. Copia looked at her all dishevelled and contend, a pale pink tinting her cheeks, with wet stains on her chest as a testimony of their play. Words once again got stuck in his throat. 

Rowena reached in her pocket for a napkin and tried to tap away the worst spots. It didn’t help much. She really hadn’t thought this through...

They stood there in silence, air beginning to fill up with awkwardness. 

“I should probably go now...” she said, giving up a futile effort of cleaning her clothes. What was alarming, she noticed a few damp strands of hair sticking to a spot on her neck. Damn it...

Copia frowned: “I won’t let you go like that; it would be very un-gentlemanly of me...”

“Funny how you didn’t think coming all over me would be un-gentlemanly...” she couldn’t resist teasing him.

His ears turned red once again. “Ehm...there’s old staircase, in sacristy – it leads to upper Clergy quarters. You can wash at my suite...” he asked, hesitantly.

“Well...” she really didn’t feel like walking through the Abbey with cum stains all over her. “If you can make sure no one will see us...”

With an unexpected display of strength Copia scooped her into his arms. “Don’t worry, Cara...”


	12. - 12 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia takes Rowena to his chambers. She is a bit suspicious but he prove himself a gentleman. Rowena happily accepts his hospitality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot ;)

Rowena didn’t know this part of the Abbey. Copia held her in his arms and strutted through the maze of narrow passageways. She started to worry when he stepped onto the steep spiral staircase but he ran up those steps confidently, the hem of his cassock swishing against the cold marble of the stairs.

The air in these halls was even colder than usual; maybe Rowena thought so she would have an excuse to hold him tight, burying her face into the soft fabric. 

It took a bit of maneuvering to unlock a door to his chambers, but after some fumbling the lock clicked open. Copia kicked the door shut before lowering her back to her feet. 

Rowena looked around in wonderment. The room was beautiful. It was decorated in black and dark red. There was a seating area with a fireplace to the left. On the other side was a big window and under it beautifully carved wooden table. On its top there were stacked at least thirty books and several piles of sorted documents. It seemed like Cardinal wouldn’t leave work to his office only.

If Rowena was formerly impressed by the book collection in Copia’s office now she was absolutely stunned. There were tall bookshelves alongside every wall, from floor to the ceiling all packed up with books and ancient tomes. 

She approached the nearest shelf, her finger tips gently brushing along the spines of books, reading their titles. The Divine Comedy, The Canterbury Tales, Decameron, The Romance of the Rose...She saw a lot of poetry too – Paradise Lost, The Canzoniere, Shakespear’s sonnets, Testament by Villon...and a lot of others she’d never heard of.

“You can borrow something later, if you want...”Copia smiled, watching as her eyes danced over the books’ titles, spellbound.

Rowena turned back from the shelf: “Thank you.”

Copia was hugging fluffy white towel to his chest. It seemed like it materialized out of thin air. Only then Rowena noticed a quiet sizzling of running water. She didn’t notice it earlier, but left to the door there was narrow passage into his bedroom, illuminated by the bright light coming from the adjacent bathroom. 

“I prepared a bath for you...ehm...I don’t have any bath salts or anything, I don’t know what you like,” he fidgeted, picking on the plush fibers of the towel.

Rowena shushed him with a smile: “Don’t worry, it’ll be perfect...I cannot remember the last time I could relax in a nice bath,” she sighed as she took the towel from his hands.

He followed her to the bathroom, showing her where to find bodywash and shampoo, even make-up remover if she needed. He closed the tap and tested the temperature of the water. When Rowena saw the big bathtub filled with fresh water, steam coming up from its surface, she sighed in delight. 

Before Copia closed the door shut he said through the thin crack: “Would-...would you give me your clothes, please?” his gloved hand crept through the slit and stilled, waiting. “You’ll find them clean after your bath, I promise.”

Rowena didn’t know what he wanted to do with the stains, moreover when she occupied his bathroom. But the bath was too tempting and Rowena too impatient to question it.

She handed her stained habit to Copia and with a pleased moan she immersed herself into hot water. Her skin was tingling as the heat melted the muscles numbed by the cold air of the Abbey. She closed her eyes enjoying the unusual luxury of a hot bath.

Rowena had no idea how much time had passed. As the water started to grow cold she reached for borrowed bodywash and shampoo. She smiled to herself – the bodywash was some usual generic brand for men, the shampoo on the other hand seemed more expensive. All natural ingredients, gentle on skin, full of nourishment and jasmine scented...It looked like Copia wanted to make sure he takes a good care of his auburn brown mane.

She stepped out of the bathtub and dried her skin with the soft towel. Before leaving she wrapped herself in thick red bathrobe she found hanging from the rack near the door.

Rowena found him sitting by the fire; book in his hand, lounging comfortably in the plush armchair. When Copia noticed her standing near, warming her fingers by the fireplace, wearing nothing but his red bathrobe, it ignited a spark of possessiveness in his core. He knew that he couldn’t by any means call Rowena his own, but the idea seemed so tantalizing.

She noticed him starring, like a deer in the headlights. “I hope it’s okay I borrowed this,” she touched a collar of the robe. “Where are my clothes?”

Copia put down his reading glasses slowly, swallowing hard. “Well, the express cleaning Abbey’s laundry provides is not as express as I thought, heh...They take Clergy’s requests in advance but still they are not returning the habit until morning,” he admitted.

Rowena suddenly felt too naked under that bathrobe: “What? I cannot stay like this,” she snapped, folding her arms. 

Copia stretched out his hands as if he wanted to calm a wild animal: “It’s okay...”he tried to defend himself. “I really tried to help, I...I can borrow you something, yes?”

He tiptoed around her and disappeared into the bedroom. Rowena flopped down into his seat and tried to fix her bathrobe so the top of her cleavage won’t be showing. For Satan’s sake, if she took a second to think maybe she wouldn’t gave him her underwear too. 

After a few minutes of drawers thumping and muffed curses Copia returned to her with a small pile of clothing: “I really don’t have anything for this kind of situation...hope it will fit.”

Rowena stood up and took the folded clothes. She inspected him suspiciously, wondering if this is another part of the game or not. Copia let his hands fall down to his sides, looking over her shoulder into the flames, sometimes daring to look into her piercing eyes. 

Rowena felt the tension; there was no question it was still there. She noticed how his breath shook almost imperceptibly. She was so close she could feel it on her skin. But Copia just stood there, the leather of his gloves creaking as his fingers fidgeted with unease. 

“Thank you,” Rowena spoke finally. Copia’s shoulders sagged with relieve.

She went to change in his bathroom. She had to admit it was more than probable that Copia actually didn’t plan this. If he did want to lose her habit to make her hop into his bed he probably wouldn’t chose an old Kiss t-shirt and black boxers for her to wear. Well, Rowena knew everybody has their own tastes but she already noticed Copia actually has a thing for red lace.

The boxers were a bit loose and the t-shirt was big enough to be worn as dress. It felt comfy, but Rowena wasn’t sure she wanted to show so much of her legs. Even thought it was still a bit wet she slid into the bathrobe again.

She almost ran into Copia as she was leaving bathroom. He put his hand on her arm gently and led her into his bedroom. “I already made the bed for the night for you. I hope you’ll be comfortable here...Your habit is going to be there in the morning,” he moved her into the room.

There was a beautiful king sized bed with crisp white linens and heavy red bed curtains. Only when she saw this perfect soft nest Rowena realized how tired she actually is.

She turned to Copia but he cut her off before she could speak: “You don’t have to worry – I’ll be sleeping on the couch, of course,” he gestured back to the living room. 

“Do you remember what I said during confession?” Rowena asked quietly. “Nothing can damage my reputation more than how it already is...” she sighed. “But still, thank you...”

Copia felt a faint sting in his heart, but still he managed a smile: “Good night, Rowena.”


	13. - 13 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning Rowena panics remembering the events of last night. It seems like she finally made her mind. She leaves while Copia still sleeps.   
> In the morning he awaits her in the office. But as soon as Rowena enters, Copia knows something is wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Feels...  
> This is not a pleasant chapter to read. But it needed to be done...

Rowena woke up into pure darkness. A vivid dream slowly loosened its grip on her mind as she reached around for him. But there was no sign of her lover. It wasn’t his arms; just the sheets permeated with his scent were hugging her.

As she snapped back into reality she sat up abruptly, trying to see across the dark room. She was alone, the door was closed, and a big old pendulum clock just ticked four o’clock in the morning. Suddenly, she felt like suffocating. Like a trapped animal, panicking and trying so desperately to find an escape route.

Rowena stumbled to the window and let cold night breeze into the room. The air was humid; it must’ve rained the whole night. She leant onto the windowsill and inhaled the fresh air into her lungs shrunken with panic. 

At last, she was able to sort her thoughts. Even though she hadn’t spoken about her problem the confession actually brought some clarity to the subject. She cannot continue in the game. She felt a faint sting of tears in her eyes at the realization, but there was no time for this now. She needed her space; she needed to get away from here.

She tied the bathrobe around her shivering body and tiptoed out of the bedroom. 

The living room was illuminated by a faint gloom of embers cooling in the fireplace. Pale red light danced on Copia’s features as he slept crouched on low sofa, book laying face down on his chest. 

Rowena scurried past him, not daring to give him a second look. She hurried to the door, twisting the handle carefully so it wouldn’t make more noise than necessary. Finally the cold air of Abbey’s halls breathed on her through the crack. Soon her eyes adapted to the blackness of the empty corridor and she stepped out onto cold stone. 

Rowena yelped and swayed to the door frame. Luckily, she didn’t fell face first onto the marble floor. She crouched to inspect the soft and squashy thing she stepped into. Rowena scolded herself silently – of course, it was her clothing. She considered hugging it to her chest and rushing into her room, but what about Copia’s clothes? She would gladly spare herself another awkward visit to his chambers.

Slowly she closed the door again and with the small pile in hands she sneaked back into bedroom. She hastily pulled the freshly washed habit over her head, skipping the stockings and stepping back into her shoes, carrying the rest of her clothing in her hands. 

She had some time to calm herself, to think. This time her walk through the living room wasn’t so hurried. Her steps halted near the sofa as her gaze clung to his features relaxed by deep sleep. He didn’t even change into his pajamas – he just unbuttoned the top of his shirt and kicked off his shoes. She would have let him into the bedroom to look for something more comfortable if he asked...It seemed like he didn’t want to disturb her sleep.

As Rowena stood there and watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically she felt that sting in her eyes again. Maybe he really did care about her? That only made this whole thing worse... She had to bite her lower lip to quell a helpless sob. She had been through this; she swore to Satan to never be this weak again. 

Moreover, this isn’t only about her. Copia counts on her. They have a mission...She would never forgive herself if she would endanger his ascension to papacy. 

This whole thing was a terrible idea. How could she think she would be able to handle this? Maybe there was still a tiny piece of love in her broken cynical heart...for him...

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Like if a spell was broken she turned away finally, taking deep breaths trying to hold herself together. She could crumble down the minute she arrives into her room, but not now, he cannot see...

Over the back of a chair there was hanging a plush red blanket. As Rowena unfolded it she noticed a pattern of small black and white rats on it. She smiled feeling a bittersweet sting in her heart...Only now she started to get to know the real Copia, but she cannot learn anything more...

Copia hummed contently as he hugged the soft blanked to his chest. He snuggled into its warmth as the door to his chambers clicked shut. 

\----------------------

It was already 9: 12 a. m. Copia sat in his office, alone. With every passing minute his eyes flashed over the wall clock more desperately. During those three months he had worked with Rowena she never arrived this late. What happened?

That morning he didn’t find her in his bedroom as he imagined. Evening before he asked Aether to bring them both breakfast, discretely of course. But as he sat alone in his room, hypnotizing the big tray with pancakes, eggs, bacon and fresh coffee, he lost his appetite. 

He had replayed all events of yesterday while he fixed his makeup trying to persuade himself he did everything right. Well, maybe the stained habit...But he really tried to make it up to Rowena by the invitation to use his bathroom and sleep over until morning. He didn’t try to take an advantage of this situation, at all. He stayed on that sofa all night – his lower back was his witness. 

But still, in the morning she was gone. Copia truly tried not to over think this but as he sat in his office chair surrounded by unresolved mail, invoices and monthly Abbey’s spending reports he started to panic. Did he do something he’s not aware of? Is this another way she wants to tease him? Yesterday felt...different. Is he just a silly old man, feeling something that isn’t there?

Finally he heard that soft knock on the office door. Copia called “Enter!” even before the last knock could fade away. He reached for a nearby document to look busy as always. He didn’t want to give away his worries. 

He watched her out of a corner of his eye. Rowena seemed distressed as she passed her table to stand before him. Copia put down his pen and dared to look up into her eyes. They were dimmed, thick layer of concealer failing to mask the dark circles. The sight made his heart drop even lower.

“Sister...?” he breathed out, his voice failing to finish a question.

Rowena’s eyes were fixed on a blank spot on his table, not really seeing anything, clouded by lethargy Copia had never saw there before. 

“You’ve won...” she whispered.

Copia furrowed. “Wh...What? What do you mean?”

Rowena straightened her back, finally gaining the courage to look into his eyes, she repeated: “You’ve won.”

The silence hung heavy between them. It left Copia absolutely panicked. He did something, but what? What could have hurt her like this? His eyes flicked around the table top as if he could find the answer there. His palms were fixed to the wooden surface as if he was trying to find a steady ground.

Rowena watched him, gears spinning inside his head as his face became a testimony of his inner turmoil. “Our little game...You’ve won. I cannot...” she sighed, blinking, trying to not show him her tears. “Consider the score settled. I would appreciate if we could return to the strictly professional relationship,” she blurted. Rowena really hoped he didn’t realize by the way she said those words that she had to practice those sentences many times that morning.

Copia sat there with his jaw slack, trying to process what was happening. 

Rowena tried to fill the awkward silence. “I...I really thought about this. It was irresponsible of me; I cannot selfishly endanger our work and wellbeing of our Church. Moreover, Clergy’s Code of Conduct forbids this kind of relationships. If someone knew...Imperator would...”

“That’s enough,” Copia said. “I, uh...I understand.” Rowena watched with a growing ache in her heart how his charming confusion melted into that stern toneless gaze she remembered from that first day in his office. The day he though she came to black mail him, that she was a thread, an enemy... 

She turned to her own table, her fingers flicking through the pile of unopened letters, tears burning in her eyes. There’s no way back now...

“Cardinal, please...I would like to take the rest of the day off. Is that possible?”

“Sure...” he uttered blankly, reaching for another document and putting his signature there. After he put the list aside he fixed her with that steely cold glare. “You’re dismissed, Sister.”

Even though she got what she wanted Rowena never felt so defeated. She couldn’t look at him anymore. In a matter of minutes he once again became a stranger. She got what she wanted...

With that in mind she stormed out of his office, letting the door slam shut behind her back with maybe too much force.

The loud whack resonated through the small room. The space got once again engulfed in silence, the quiet tickling of a clock being the only sound. Copia stared blankly on the door, sudden solitude threatening to suffocate him.

“Vecchio stupido!” he roared as his porcelain mug collided with the door’s surface and erupted into a burst of shards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To spare you a trip to Google translate:
> 
> Vecchio stupido = Old fool


	14. - 14 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena questions her decision and buries herself in her room for the whole weekend. Monday morning she dreads meeting Copia. Chloe notices there is something wrong and promises to help distract Rowena a bit. Lana shares her unsetling encounter with her Ghoul admirer.

Rowena spent the whole weekend in her room trying to quell her sorrow with a help of her secret stash of gummy bears and chocolate. It didn’t help much...She couldn’t really cry, she felt strangely numb. A few days prior to her talk with Copia she made a deal with a Sister staying in the room next door to share a Netflix account. Thanks to that she could play an unbroken string of horror movies which provided her with some background noise more that actual distraction.

She had to persuade herself over and over again that she had made a right decision. Who knows where this game could have lead her if she didn’t stop it now? How much pain it could bring? She was a fool for not recognizing the danger earlier. She had to do it, nice and quick, without hesitation. Like ripping off a band-aid. 

Moreover, she couldn’t continue with this knowing the danger of Sister Imperator hearing about them and their game. The day she assigned Rowena to be Copia’s assistant she made it clear that she counts on her, she trusted her devotion and work ethics. Imperator would certainly lose all her respect for Rowena, which she worked so hard to earn. Rowena cannot loose her position, not even because of him...She cannot trade some short-term fling for her mission in this church. She owes it too much...

As she closed her laptop and turned in her bed to sleep she started to worry about the next day. Tomorrow morning she will have to walk up to his office and work, like if nothing happened. She didn’t even know if she would be able to look at him without breaking down. Could she even withstand his presence?

The thing she dreaded the most was Copia’s reaction. Will he want to talk about it? Try to change her mind? Will he be cruel? Or will he play along, not acknowledging her at all, talking only about work related things? Will he treat her like nothing happened? Too invested in his work and indifferent? Somehow the second option seemed more painful. But at least it would confirm that Rowena was right about their relationship and she had made right decision to end it.

Monday morning she woke up absolutely devastated. She kept on waking up during the night, with wet trails of tears on her cheeks. 

Rowena tried to mask the evidence of her restless night with makeup and hurried to get breakfast. She passed her usual table and went to sit in the far corner of the hall, alone and secure from the nosiness of other Siblings. Luckily, most of them believed she actually suffered from massive hangover, which wasn’t so unusual to see around the Abbey. When they saw her puffy cheeks, pale complexion and reddish eyes heavy with sleep they left her alone.

She ate her breakfast and with growing anxiety she counted every passing minute before the start of office hours. She got herself another coffee and five minutes before nine she headed to the old wing. 

When Rowena arrived to the office her stomach was painfully twisted, she almost felt like fainting on the spot. She tried to calm herself, taking a few deep breaths before knocking. The sound resonated through the hall but remained without an answer. She tried again, three small knocks. There was a dead silence on the other side of the door.

She debated leaving for a second, but then she turned the doorknob. The door opened with a silent creak. The room was dark and empty. Rowena noticed Copia’s table was completely bare. Every document and every file gone. On the other hand, on her own desk there was a small pile of papers and unopened envelopes with a small note on the top. 

“Process these tasks today. With every question or work related issue please turn to Sister Imperator. Thank you. Cardinal C. Copia.”

Rowena felt a sharp sting in her heart. Until now she didn’t realize there was a third option. He didn’t want to see her…

For a long time she sat by her desk unable to do anything, just staring blankly on the wall in front of her without any tears left to cry. She did this, she could only blame herself…

With that she reached for a first letter and opened it. Maybe while working she would feel at least somehow useful.

\------------------------------------------

Rowena finished the assigned work at 4 o’clock. After that she cleaned her desk and left the office. Under the pile of documents Copia had left there she found a key. On her way out she made sure to lock the office. 

Rest of the afternoon she spent in her room, not really feeling like going for a walk or meeting with her friends. She needed some alone time to lick her wounds. 

However, during dinner she couldn't possibly prevent some chat with other Siblings. If she would have waited for the first wave of hungry Siblings to leave she could have end up without dinner. After the whole day spent in office with a small salad for lunch she couldn't let that happen. Instead, she tried to arrive as one of the first diners. 

Rowena really tried to gobble the dull stew kitchen served that evening in record time. However, before she could get up to return her dirty dishes she heard a familiar voice behind her back.

“Hi, Rowena.”

It was Chloe; Lana stood a few steps behind her and chattered with one of the younger Sisters. 

“Hi,” Rowena sighed weakly. She really didn’t have any energy left to play pretend.

Chloe’s brows furrowed with concern: “What’s wrong, honey? Are you okay?”

Rowena shrugged and managed a quick smile: “Nothing, really…”

Chloe sat beside her and wrapped her hand around Rowena’s shoulder: “Are you sure?”

It wasn’t that Rowena didn’t trust Chloe, or didn’t deem her the best friend she had found in the Abbey. It was just this stupid habit she learned in her adolescence, keeping her struggles to herself, not wanting to burden another person with her own problems. She knew it wasn’t ideal, but right now she had enough other stuff to deal with beside her unhealthy coping mechanisms. 

“I just had an argument with Cardinal Copia. I had to prepare some reports for him, but the agency didn’t send the info in time so I wasn’t able to finish that document before the stated deadline,” Rowena explained. It was hardly a lie. She really did prepare this report week before.

“So what? That’s not the end of the world...Did he unleashed his Ghouls on you, or something? You look terrible…” Chloe added jokingly and squeezed Rowena’s shoulder gently.

Rowena just shook her head: “Of course not...The job just became more stressful and lately I have problems sleeping.”

Chloe tutted in disapproval: “You need to relax, so it won’t eat you alive.”

“I know...don’t worry. I’ll take some more days off as soon as possible.”

“Promise? I heard they are opening new music club downtown. We should definitely check that out,” Chloe wiggled her eyebrows. 

Rowena laughed weakly. “Sure.”

Satisfied with her answer Chloe stormed to the front of the dinning hall to get her meal. 

On her way out Rowena waved to Lana and aimed to the exit. By the door Lana caught up on her, pulling on her sleeve. “Rowena, you have a minute?”

“What is it?”

Lana was nervously fidgeting with her fingers, eyes fixed on the floor. Something about her crouched posture made Rowena concerned.

“Do you remember that Ghoul I told you about?” she looked up doubtfully.

“Of course I do. Did something happen?” Rowena asked, inspecting Lana carefully for any sign of injury. She was okay, but her hands were shaking violently.

“Well...nothing really happened...it’s just...I think he wants to hurt me,” Rowena heard a hint of tears in Lana’s voice and it was breaking her heart.

Rowena held Lana around her shoulders and guided her to the quieter corner of the room. “Why do you think he wants to hurt you, Lana?”

“I don’t know…” she whined. Rowena only now noticed she was squeezing a tissue in her hands. It was already damp with tears. “I thought he had left me alone; I didn’t see him for a few days. But this morning he was waiting for me…” she fell silent; trying to find words. “He was hissing and growling and he didn’t want to let me go. He blocked the way with fire, it was everywhere...I had to run in the opposite direction, I used the emergency exit.”

Rowena felt an unexpected rage burning in her veins. Lana looked so petrified. Rowena wrapped her hand around her friend and whispered: “I will fix this. He won’t hurt you, ever; do you understand?” Lana just sobbed quietly in her embrace. 

“I will talk to Copia…” her heart sunk deep with the thought. “He needs to better tame his Ghouls.”

After a few minutes Lana calmed down, and decided to walk to her room alone. “I’m not a kid, I can do this…” With that she left.

As Rowena aimed to her own room, deep in her own thoughts, one of the older Brothers blocked her way. 

“Sister Rowena? Sister Imperator wants to speak with you,” with that he turned to guide her to Imperator’s office.

Rowena jogged to catch up on him after shaking off the initial shock. This evening surely didn’t go as she planned.


	15. - 15 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena has an important talk with Imperator. She wouldn't ever predict what Imperator asks her to do.

Rowena sat on a hard wooden bench outside the Imperator’s office. Brother who guided her there told her to wait since Imperator had some important phone call. So she waited, her fingernails digging a crescent shaped indents into her palms, her body shivering. It always seemed like in this part of the Abbey the air was much colder. But right now Rowena probably couldn’t blame her shudder on temperature. 

Her hyperactive mind already started to plot a potential reason why she was summoned here. And it didn’t look good for her. Imperator always deals only with important issues; if she wanted to assign Rowena for ritual duty or something, she would send the message via another older Sibling, one of her assistants. If she wasn’t satisfied with her work with Copia, she would talk to him. This could mean only one thing – it was about her and Copia, about their game.

Rowena let her head fall into her hands, as she dreaded the possibility that somebody might had seen them during the confessionals and ran to tell Imperator. She prayed to Satan this snitch didn’t spill the details about her appearance when she stepped out of the confessional box.

As she felt her ears warm up with embarrassment she heard the door creak open. Her eyes met the indecipherable gaze of Sister Imperator, standing in the doorway. 

“Good evening, Sister Imperator,” she mumbled.

“Good evening, Sister Rowena,” she replied, stepping aside to let her in.

She slithered in past Imperator, the skin of her face tingling as the wave of heat hit her. The office was unusually cozy; warm and welcoming. It smelled of fresh coffee; there was blazing fire in the fireplace, casting wavering orange glow on the room and invoking eerie dark shadows where it couldn’t reach.

They both sat down. Imperator lazily gestured towards the pot of coffee which Rowena refused politely. Imperator just shrugged and took a small sip from her cup. They sat there in silence; Imperator enjoying her coffee and looking into the flames contentedly; Rowena almost delirious with angst. 

Suddenly, Imperator let out unexpectedly troubled sigh. She put down almost empty cup and finally spoke. “You’ve broken my Cardinal.”

Even though Rowena expected this the words almost knocked her out. She froze completely, not knowing what her reply should be.

“Have you seen him lately?” Imperator continued, a hint of annoyance noticeable in her voice. 

Rowena gathered her thoughts and tried not to stutter: “I haven’t seen him today...and I had a day off on Friday...”

“Cardinal was working at his room today. When I visited him he was...quite a sight. He didn’t really sleep since last week. I heard from one of his Ghouls that he seems to be sustaining himself solely on black coffee and occasional food delivery from local McDonald’s. I hope he will get over this phase soon, I wouldn’t be happy if the Abbey’s tailor had to readjust all his suits and cassocks…” Imperator sighed and looked at Rowena. “As I understand it, you two had some kind of a love quarrel, hadn’t you?”

Rowena silently begged Satan to pull her down to the Pit so she didn’t have to experience this embarrassment. He told her? For fuck sake…

“I...ehm...I understand that it was highly unprofessional of me, I apologize…I’m ready to resign to my position and return to my prior job at Abbey’s library, if you don’t want to punish me any further…”

Imperator folded her hands and scoffed: “What are you talking about? Do you really think I’m such a hypocrite?” 

Rowena got a hint what was Imperator talking about; after all, she was friend with Chloe and knew all juicy gossip. But she didn’t dare to say anything. She didn’t want to irritate Imperator any further. Instead she stared blankly on the floor and like a child being disciplined she waited what’s going to happen next, almost not daring to breathe.

Imperator relaxed into her chair and continued: “It’s a public secret among the Clergy that I used to be Papa Nihil’s mistress. We’ve accomplished so much together, we helped to revive this Church from the ashes. I directed his actions when he got too...distracted or misled,” she explained. A hint of smile played around her lips as she recalled the old days. “The day I assigned you to work with our dear Cardinal I hoped you would do the same for him – being his anchor.”

Rowena shook her head, refusing to believe the words she heard. “Wh...What?”

“I hoped you would grow fond of each other,” Imperator explained, doubting the sharp intellect she thought Rowena was possessing. 

“But...The Code of Cond…”

Imperator waved her hand and rolled her eyes. “I know the rules written in The Code for the Clergy. I was the one who prepared this document...But every rule has its exception,” she said. “You see, Cardinal is in difficult situation now. He’s not part of the blood line, almost every one in this Church wants to see him fail. I cannot let that happen...Can you imagine the chaos that would break out? Without a rightful heir?” Imperator asked. Only now Rowena noticed dark circles under her eyes skillfully hidden with layer of makeup, behind her was old telephone left slightly off the hook. It seemed like Imperator didn’t have it that easy in the past months too, every now and then stealing a few minutes of rest. Rowena heard about a few rogue parishes which refused to accept Copia as successor, but it was only a rumor going around the Abbey. 

Rowena leaned back into her chair, staring at Imperator with utter disbelief. “You...planned this? So I’m just pawn in your scheme?”

Imperator sighed and shook her head: “I’m not pushing you into his bed. I just want you to ask yourself this question – Do you care about him?”

Rowena opened her mouth but the answer died in her throat. 

Instead, Imperator offered her advice: “As soon as you’ll know the answer go see him. Fuck him or break his heart. No more making excuses…”


	16. - 16 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena thinks about what Imperator have told her. She cannot find her rest until she sees Copia again. She has to resolve this once and for all...

Rowena barely remembered how she got back into her room. She sat on her bed, contemplating all things Imperator had told her. Of course, she was angry Imperator assigned her to work with Copia not solely because of her abilities, that she had this secret plan in her mind too. It led Rowena to bitter realization that the rumours were partially true, even though she didn’t know about Imperator’s reasoning before. 

But all of that lost its importance in comparison to what she heard about Copia. Last time she spoke to him he looked indifferent. Maybe he was a bit angry she didn’t want to continue with their game, but nothing else. Did she really hurt him that much? Is there any possibility he may be feeling something or was it just about his wounded ego?

Rowena switched aimlessly between different shows on Netflix, not really feeling like watching anything. Maybe after an hour she gave up and went to take a long relaxing shower. She maybe looked calm and content but inside her head was pure chaos. She was questioning her decision, replaying her last dialogue with Copia over and over again, desperately looking for something, not knowing what it was. That question Sister Imperator had asked her kept on reappearing in her mind, without clear answer. However, by the way her heart ached every time she imagined Copia alone in his room, working his ass off while feeling devastated by her rejection, the answer was clear. She was desperately trying to fight that realization; simply refusing to acknowledge it. 

The shower didn’t help much. Rowena was clean and smelled like coconuts but she still felt like crap. She was laying on her bed in complete darkness of her room, staring onto the ceiling and not able to sooth the intrusive thoughts. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the bitter betrayal written in his features. Is this really how she will remember him?

No. Rowena couldn't stand this constant turmoil she felt. It felt like pins and needles inside her head, forcing her to do something, anything…

With annoyed grunt she get out of her bed and looked around her room for the night robe and slippers. 

As she wandered through Abbey’s cold hallways Rowena kept on reassuring herself that she will just check up on him, that’s all. What was it Lana wanted her to ask Copia? Maybe she can justify this late visit by Lana’s worries caused by one of Copia’s Ghouls. That’s it. She will go there, knock and simply ask him to tame his rogue Ghoul so he’ll stop harassing Lana. Easy…Imperator is just exaggerating his reaction anyway, she thought…

That familiar black wooden door materialized in front of her much quicker than she thought. Even though she was there only once it seemed her feet led her safely to his doorstep. 

There was a pale light spilling into the dark hall from beneath the door. It was clear Copia was still awake, probably working.

Rowena stood there in silence, trembling. She hugged herself in a futile attempt to keep warm or feel more secure. Even though the warmth of the room on the other side of the wall was tempting there was Copia in there – Angry? Hurt? Bitter?…

Rowena shook her head and knocked resolutely on the door. No more hiding, she had to face him. It was time to clean up her own mess...

She heard hasty steps approaching; the door flew open with a whiff of air. 

“What?!” Copia snapped.

He froze completely when his eyes finally focused on the visitor. 

Rowena stood before him, crouched and defensive, startled by his rude demeanor. She stared at him blankly as her voice failed her.

Copia’s shoulders sagged a little, as he beckoned her to enter. His features were hard and unreadable.

Rowena tiptoed past him. Only now she really could see all the damage. His room was complete mess; books and documents everywhere – on the table, floor, the sofa was covered with different old tomes and books on rituals, by the smell in the room Rowena knew he burned some magic herbs. There was a small improvised altar near the fireplace; black candles were still burning.

Copia walked past her and sat on the edge of the work desk, tipping off a pile of files in the process. “Why are you here?”

At the sound of his voice Rowena turned to him. She felt her heart breaking a little – he looked so tired. There wasn’t much makeup left on his face but the black circles around his eyes were still prominent. His jacket was gone – he only wore trousers and shirt, which was partly unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up his forearms. His hair unkempt and matte. 

“Well?…”

Rowena snapped back to reality. “Yes, well...my friend, Lana, she has some issues with one of your Ghouls.”

“And that couldn't wait until morning?” he asked, seemingly irritated by her sole presence.

“No…” Rowena replied decided to get over this as quickly as possible. His every word, every gesture was pushing her away. Maybe she caused this but Copia surely had decided she’s the last person to fix it.

“Lana told me about this one Ghoul – she said he is thin, small for a fire Ghoul...For some time he had been stalking her but today he threatened her, put her in danger. She is terrified of him, I don’t want him anywhere near her...he almost set them both on fire. I guess he would be okay but if he keep doing this one day he will burn Lana alive,” Rowena explained, renewed anger starting to boil in her veins again. There was certain rules – only tamed Ghouls could roam the Abbey, new ones needed to be in the isolation until they learned to curb their wild demonic nature. 

Copia just rolled his eyes. “I will talk to Dew tomorrow. He won’t bother your friend anymore...But like I’ve said earlier – this could’ve waited until morning…” With exhausted sigh he reached over the table for a thick file and flipped through its pages.

“No, it couldn't wait…” Rowena said, feeling a sting of tears in her eyes. Tears of frustration and remorse.

Copia send her a curious gaze.

“I...I needed to see you...Imperator have told me to go see you.”

Copia’s eyes narrowed with suspicion. “Oh, so you spoke with Imperator...That cold-hearted bitch surely praised you for your decision…” he scoffed.

“Quite the opposite…” she admitted. 

Copia looked at her with intense stare, one of his eyebrows shot up with unspoken question.

Rowena ran her fingers through her hair nervously, sighing. “She wanted to know what happened between us. Well, she already knew but...I guess she needed to hear it from me. I told her that I was afraid to continue with our game because it could eventually get me or you fired. But it was her intention all along since she assigned me to be your assistant, that we would...eventually…” her words failed her there. It wasn’t all about sex; Imperator wanted them to have even more. But Rowena felt if she would say it out loud she would loose all chances of getting it from Copia forever.

Copia laughed soundly; it was bitter and cynical sound Rowena never heard from him before. “So she’s not only choosing my assistants, she actually chooses my lovers now too…Just tell me, if you knew this, why have you chickened out? Did you lost your courage? Changed your mind? You weren’t able to imagine being with...with someone like me?” his voice cracked at the last sentence.

“What?” she said in confusion, tears threatening to spill. “I didn’t know...Do you really think this is all about you? She betrayed me too.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter anymore, does it? All professional again, si?” Copia walked past her to find a book in a pile next to the sofa.

That was the moment Rowena finally lost her temper. “Okay, I understand. I ruined your game,” she snapped. “You just wanted some fuck toy to mess around and warm your bed. I thought I can do this but I guess not...You are free to find another play-doll…” hot tears ran down her face. She was too lost in her anger and hurt to feel them.

Copia stood back up and threw the book he was holding across the room with loud thud. “You really think this is all you were to me? A fuck toy?”

“Weren’t I?”

Copia froze to the spot, panting in his fury, staring at her with frantic glare from beneath his damp lashes. “...Fuck you,” he breathed. 

Rowena moved closer, her chin raised in challenge. “Fuck me yourself, jerk...”


	17. - 17 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No plot, just smut (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞ enjoy!

In a heartbeat Copia’s lips were on hers own, hungry and devouring. His sudden lunge knocked a breath from her lungs. Rowena grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him closer, moaning into the kiss. She tasted metallic tinge of blood as he bit her lip in his careless passion. 

In one swift motion Copia slid Rowena’s night robe from her shoulders and revealed an old t-shirt and panties she was wearing underneath. Rowena cursed at herself in her own mind that she didn’t put on something sexier. She wanted to be comfy; she hadn’t anticipate this twist of events. But Copia seemed like he couldn't care less.

He let his hands fall on her hips, then he moved them even lower slightly tickling the exposed skin of her thighs. Rowena clung to his shoulders as he picked her up into his embrace, maneuvering them into the bedroom, never breaking the kiss. 

They collapsed into his plush sheets together, none of them wanting to loose hold of the other. Rowena felt lightheaded, like in a feverish dream. She feared if she let go, she would wake up in her own bed, alone. In her arms, Copia was real, he was there, with her…

Copia held her almost painfully tight, his hands greedily roaming over her exposed skin and under her t-shirt. He buried his face into her disheveled hair, kissing and nibbling on her neck, whispering: “Please...please…” Over and over again.

Rowena had no idea what he begged for but she already knew what she craved. Feeling the heat of his body, the enchanting smell of his skin with a hint of sweet cologne, all their past encounters came back to her. She needed to feel that again, and more...

She gently brushed his cheek as he looked into her eyes, his lips only a breath away from hers own. Rowena’s other hand snaked itself between their bodies, her fingers grazing the outline of his erection. “Let me…” she whispered.

Copia shuddered. He let Rowena roll him onto his back, watching her every move with half-lidded eyes. 

She sat up on the bed, tearing off the t-shirt over her head swiftly, coming to straddle his lap. Rowena noticed the way his fists twisted and creased the sheets, trying to resist the urge to touch...She reached for his hand and guided it slowly from her thigh, over her hip, up her rib cage letting him gently cup the swell of her breast. 

Rowena’s skin felt so warm and soft under his touch. He caressed the delicate flesh of her breast, his thumb brushing over the hardened nipple. She let out a shaky breath, unconsciously rocking her hips, making Copia gasp from sudden stimulation.

Her loose hair draped over his face as she leaned down for another kiss. Meanwhile, her fingers worked on the fly of his pants. Rowena wasted no time and reached to free his hardened cock from the confines of his clothing. The way she grabbed its base made him purr blissfully. 

She broke the kiss to sit on his thighs, carefully inspecting his member while giving it slow strokes, from the base to the reddening tip. The way she bit her lip betrayed her intentions. Rowena couldn't resist; she needed to feel him hot and heavy against her tongue again.

She leaned down to give him slow lick from his balls to the tip already leaking pre cum. Copia let out a distressed breathy moan, his hand cupped her cheek. As she licked the sensitive underside of his head Rowena hypnotized him with intense stare, her pupils dilated with lust. She watched with great interest as every swirl of her tongue slowly made him fall apart. Every moan and whine falling from his lips was further inciting her own arousal. 

Copia’s fingers weaved through her hair as the wet heat of her mouth made him gasp. He watched her damp lips slide over his length, his breath hitched at every swirl of her tongue.

“Fuck…” he whispered breathlessly. “Slow down. I’m so close, Cara...” 

Rowena gave him one last lick and spoke: “I want you to fill my mouth...and this time I want every drop,” with that she swallowed him again, and doubled her effort. 

Copia grabbed a handful of her hair, his eyes rolling. His head fell back into soft pillows. He was hesitant at first, but soon enough he let himself get lost in the sensation. His hips was gently rocking, matching Rowena’s rhythm. 

She purred contentedly feeling him hot and hard against her lips. Rowena slid her own hand down between her thighs to try to quell her ache. She usually didn’t get messy while giving head but in that moment all the spit and teary eyes didn’t matter to her. 

Rowena let go of his base and with her wet palm cupped his balls instead and fondled them gently. Copia hissed ecstatically, the rocking of his hips stuttering. 

“Fuck…” he whined and his fingers tugged on her hair almost painfully. “Yes...Drink me…”

He held her steady while he fucked her mouth through the waves of his orgasm. Rowena let him use her, feeling hot spurts of cum filling her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked every last drop, making him groan and whine from overstimulation.

She collapsed onto the bed beside him, smiling lightly while she wiped her chin. Copia laid there with his eyes closed, his chest heaving. Rowena nuzzled his shoulder and closed her eyes to rest for a while.

His sudden movement startled her. Copia rolled to rest between her thighs, his hands beside her head. He leaned closer to whisper: “Now it’s my turn.” His teeth grazed her cheek slightly before they sunk into the soft flesh of her neck.

Rowena yelped, but he soothed the pain with his tongue. He covered her skin with kisses, sucking pale bruises into her skin, devouring her, claiming her.

His hands moved to the swells of her breasts. Copia’s fingers circled around her hardened nipples, alternating soft touches with pinches.

His mouth moved lower kiss by kiss until his damp lips closed around the hardened bud. The tip of his tongue drew lazy circles around it. Rowena dug her fingers into his soft locks, her back bowing up from the bed.

Copia’s lips left her breast to kiss and nib at her waist, stopping to admire a small beauty mark he had found there. As he got closer and closer to her loins his fingers hooked under the waistband of her panties. He looked up, still filled with hesitancy, but as their eyes met he yanked the impeding cloth off. 

Rowena shivered under his gaze. He already saw her like this, but the starved look in his eyes made her feel uneasy as well as shaking with anticipation. 

Copia laid between her thighs making himself comfortable before coming to tickle her clit with the tip of his tongue. He taunted Rowena, giving her the same intense stare as she did while teasing him earlier. His direct onslaught made her wriggle in his bed sheets, quivering from overstimulation yet craving his touch. Soon enough he showed his mercy and gave her languid licks over her folds, his tongue flat and hot against her skin. 

Copia closed his eyes, getting lost in the act, feeling high from her sweetness. He closed his lips around her sensitive clit only to let his tongue trail back down to tease at her entrance.

Rowena played with his hair, her hips gently rocking to get him where she needed him the most. She gasped when she felt a tip of his finger probe her entrance, drawing gentle circles before sinking into her heat. He licked and sucked on her clit while slowly driving his finger in and out of her pussy.

Rowena closed her thighs around Copia’s head, moaning. How could he know her body so well? Every touch, every twist of his tongue pushed her closer. Every muscle in her body was tense with anticipation. 

All it took was his second finger stretching her hole. In a few seconds the wave crashed and she moaned Copia’s name into the nightly silence of the Abbey. He didn’t let go of her thighs until his skillful tongue drew out every last surge of her orgasm.

Rowena went limp and reached for a bed sheet to cover her body shivering from aftershocks and cold. Copia flopped breathlessly beside her, absentmindedly caressing the pale skin of her shoulder. Their labored breaths the only sound.

Copia almost thought she drifted off but then he felt her lips curving into a smile against his shoulder and she giggled wearily. He looked at her, brows furrowed: “What?”

Rowena sighed and propped up her head with a hand, looking dreamily on him. “It’s just...I cannot believe it…”

He smiled back at her, his finger coming to pet her cheek. “What do you mean, Cara?”

“I am here, in your bed, naked...and you still haven’t fucked me,” she shook her head in disapproval.

He laughed. In a split of a second his hand wrapped around her neck and pushed her down into pillows. “I’m far from finished with you…” he whispered. 

A sudden change in his tone startled her yet she parted her thighs obediently to let him press his body against hers. Copia ground his hips against her while sucking bruises over her collarbone. Her eyes grew wide as she felt his cock grew hot and hard while pressed between their bodies. She sucked him dry only minutes ago, what the fuck?

Copia was grunting silently into her ear while he slicked her belly with his pre cum. He wanted her so much and the thought made Rowena dripping wet for him.

Luckily, a small rational part of her brain reminded her of something important. “Protection...do you have something?” she breathed.

Copia stopped in his movements, raising his head to look at her like if he woke up from a trance. “Shit, right…almost forgot, heh.”

He leaned over to the night stand and fished around in the contents of the small drawer. He cussed under his breath but soon enough he found what he was looking for. With a victorious smile he handed her a small silver packet.

Rowena smiled and opened it with her teeth expertly. Copia sat back on his heels, waiting. Rowena sat up, grabbing his cock by the base. He gasped with surprise and watched her slowly roll the condom over his length with practiced strokes.

The moment she was done he pushed her back down into the mattress. He couldn't wait any other second. He guided the head of his cock to her entrance, teasing her and slicking his shaft with her wetness. Rowena whined with impatience, her hips rolling to rub against him, desperate to feel him inside.

She let out surprised gasp the moment the head of Copia’s cock slipped past her opening. She felt a faint sting, his cock filling her up slowly inch by delicious inch. When he buried himself into Rowena completely, Copia moaned hoarsely, stilling his motions to try to regain his composure.

The first thrust almost knocked a breath out of her. Rowena held onto him for dear life, muffling her moans against the skin of his shoulder. Copia reached for the headboard for leverage as he pounded into her even harder. 

Rowena rolled her eyes, absolutely oblivious to the noise they both made together. Her nails scraped the skin of his shoulders, moving lower to knead his perfect ass. She knew she would be sore the next day, but still she tried to match his brutal thrusts, past caring and dying to get more. 

All her senses were so overstimulated, her head was spinning and nothing really mattered to her anymore. Just the warm tingle building in her core as he ravaged her, their moans mixed with wet noises of them fucking, filthy and obscene.

“Don’t...ever...leave...don’t…” Copia pleaded frantically, every word emphasized by another thrust. “Mine…” he whimpered, more of a reassurance than a command. 

It took Rowena a second to notice soft yeses she whispered into his hair, not sure if from the build up or in approval of his claim. 

Knowing he won’t last much longer Copia ran his hand down between their conjoined bodies, his fingers clumsily seeking for her sensitive bud in a hope of seeing her gorgeous and writhing in ecstasy again. 

These weren’t those practiced strokes Rowena knew but it was enough to make the string snap. She cried out, an orgasm spilling over her entire body like tidal wave. Copia gasped, feeling her walls pulsating around his cock, his hips stuttered. He buried himself deep into her heat as he came, moaning his completion into the pillows.

For a long moment they stayed like that; enveloped in each other’s embrace, trying to catch their breaths, enjoying the afterglow. Rowena absentmindedly played with his locks, gentle smile playing about her lips. 

Copia’s face was still buried in a crease of her neck. He was trying to steady his breathing as his grip of her body slowly loosened. Actually it wasn’t an easy task as his brain begun to realize what just happened, how possessive he got, how pathetic he sounded in his pleas...

When he dared to face Rowena, all disheveled and breathless, his cheeks were tinted bright red. But all those insecurities disappeared with her smile. 

No more games, no more doubts...This time they were real...


End file.
